Avatar The Last Airbender: Fire and Water Bender?
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: What happens when the gang meets a girl who could water bend and is good at fighting but loses her in a mad escape from Zuko? Will Zuko fall for this supposed Firebender...fire bender? or will her secret destroy her in the making? SUMMARY SUCKS NEW Chap
1. Chapter 1

(I awoke to the panic screams and the thunder of footsteps I sat up my eyes were unfocused by I could tell something was wrong as I smelled smoke and could see orange. My eyes finally came into focus and I screamed as I was surrounded by them I jumped from the bed my bare feet landing on the ice cold ground my long black hair swaying to my waist I spotted my bowl of water and reached my arms out in front of me and took a deep breath releasing it my hot breath came out as steam I felt the power running through me as I lifted my hands slowly the water in the bowl lifting out of the bowl and into the air. I spun using my left hand shooting it straight out the water hit the fire and quickly put it out then I felt a hard jab in the back of my neck and everything went blank)  
I shot up out of my bed breathing heavily I looked around everything was quiet and peaceful I sighed deeply. why must that dream haunt me every night┘for 2 years it has haunted me┘I was only 14 I was just developing my water bending skills.▓ I sighed again and pushed the covers off of me and climbed from the bed I tugged on my shoes and quickly walked from the tent I was in I spotted my grandma.  
⌠Good morning Kiki■ I smiled and hugged her,  
⌠Morning Mema, I had the dream again┘why won▓t it just go away?■ I asked.  
⌠My dear child I do not know, but sit and eat.■ she smiled pointing to the fish that was cooking I thanked her but shook my head.  
⌠I▓m not hungry┘besides I have to do something■ I quickly ran off heading into the woods I wandered for a bit when I made sure no body was a around I sighed and stomped my right foot on the ground and jumped up doing a spinning kick I landed and waited. A few seconds then something shot pass me I spotted where it came from and smirked I quickly ran towards the tree and jumped up kicking off the branches of a near by tree and landed on a thick branch. The boy came out laughing and ran at me blade aimed for my chest I quickly ducked under the blade and kicked it free of his hand I dropped down and spun sweeping his legs from under him.  
⌠AAH■ he yelled as he fell into the bushes below I jumped from the branch and landed softly in a squatting position.  
⌠Do you give?■ the boy smiled and nodded his head raising his arms into the air.  
⌠I give, I give┘jeez for a girl you sure play rough■ he said pouting I ruffled his hair.  
⌠That▓s because I▓m leaving today and I have to be ready for anything and everything that is out there┘especially the fire nation■ I said my brows narrowing as I touched my necklace that had a fire and water symbol carved into it.  
⌠What about me can▓t I come Kiki?■ ⌠Come where Kiki?■ I heard my grandmother ask we spun around and I smiled,  
⌠He wants to come with me climbing the mountain┘can he Mema?■ I asked she nodded her head after a minute or two of thinking.  
⌠Thank you■ cried the boy and we dashed off.  
⌠Rouki that was too close you have to make sure she doesn▓t find out until I▓m gone┘and you can▓t come it▓s too dangerous.■ I said as we climbed the mountain he pouted,  
⌠But why?■ he asked.  
⌠Because I▓m going to need you to protect Mema and yourself that▓s why┘can you do that for me?■ he nodded his head silently I smiled and kissed his forehead he blushed a little.  
⌠Kiki, promise you▓ll get the guy that took my mom from me?■ he asked I smiled,  
⌠I promise Rouki they▓ll all pay for what they did, avatar or not■ I said he smiled and for the rest of the day we played around until it was night time I waited until I saw Mema go to bed to sneak from my tent. I quickly headed for the boat Rouki and I found a while ago and pushed it into the river I climbed into it and the river took me out to the sea I felt a tear run down my face as I said my silent goodbyes to the only family I had left.  
2 Days later┘ I yawned sitting up in the boat I released an excited squeal immediately realizing that I was no long in the sea but on a island. I climbed off of the boat and decided to look around I headed into the middle of the woods heading for the middle of the island I had a small dagger with me that I used to make marks on the trees as I went so that I wouldn▓t get lost.  
⌠Watch where you▓re aiming that■ I heard someone yell,  
⌠Oops sorry Sokka I didn▓t see you there■ I heard a girl▓s voice I eased my way towards the area where I was sure the voices were coming from. I peered over bush▓s and seen a group of about 3 people there was a girl with blue eyes, and long brown hair done in a braid with two small strands looping down near her cheeks. There was a boy that looked like her brother standing beside her dripping wet, I watched as she quickly moved her hand in a water bending motion and all the water from his clothes shot into a ball floating in the air and went into a canteen on her side.  
⌠(gasp) a water bender■ I said suddenly a boomerang was shot at me I ducked under it and rolled out of the bushes I quickly landed in a squatting position.  
⌠A spy get her■ cried the boy,  
⌠Sokka I don▓t think-■ started the girl the boy swung his boomerang as it came back and I blocked it with my dagger. I swept his legs from under him with my leg and he fell to the ground I back flipped away from him and the girl now had her eyes narrowed glaring at me.  
⌠Wait I-■ I started she spun quickly and bended the water into a type of whip and shot it at me I quickly spun out of the way.  
⌠How dare you attack my brother you▓ll pay for that■ she said and shot the water at me catching my leg▓s in it I tried to move but she quickly turned the water into ice holding me in place. ⌠Sokka go get Aang we have to go■ her brother nodded and ran off in the opposite direction that I had came in. ⌠There▓s no sense in struggling you▓ll never get free■ she said to me I looked up at her, ⌠You could only get free if you were-■ ⌠A water bender?■ I finished as I quickly made the ice turn back into water and quickly used it to wrap around her hands turning it into a pair of ice cuffs. ⌠I was trying to tell you that before you▓re brother attacked me, I▓m not a spy I just woke up here on this island.■ she gaped at me I smiled slightly, ⌠My name is Kiki I▓m from the south pole tribe┘are you from the North?■ I asked she nodded her head, ⌠If I release you will we have to fight?■ she shook her head and I quickly made the ice turn back to water and bended back into the canteen strapped to her side.  
⌠Hi, my name▓s Katara from the north pole┘the goof ball is Sokka my brother.■ we smiled shaking hands just then Sokka flew back into sight tackling me to the ground with a bald headed boy with a blue arrow on his head and more on his arms, and hands he was wearing a orange tunic.  
⌠Aang grab Katara and get her on Appa■ cried Sokka I was growing annoyed.  
⌠No wait Aang, Sokka she▓s no-■ Aang picked her up and jumped and as he jumped my heart skipped a beat for he shot into the air and landed on a air Bison. I-impossible┘their suppose to be instinct, and he▓s a air bender can it be┘that he▓s the Avatar?▓ I grabbed Sokka by the head and flipped him off of me and jumped to my feet he quickly jumped up and grabbed the saddle string on the Bison. I ran towards the water and quickly made the surface ice as I ran on it I had my hands flat as I stood on the ice I took a deep breath and released it slowly and brought my hands up in a almost lifting motion. The ice I was standing on quickly rose in the air by more ice the boy named Aang looked dumbfounded as I jumped off the ice doing a flip and landing on the Bison. They all looked at me I was breathing heavily and I looked at the ocean as we flew then I turned back to them.  
⌠I▓m not your enemy┘I just happened to stumble across your camp area that▓s all■ I said speaking calmly,  
⌠B-but how I mean┘when┘who?■ asked the boy I now knew as Sokka his jaw hanging down.  
⌠First my Name▓s Kiki and I▓m from the South Pole, Yes I▓m a water bender like your sister┘but there▓s more to that story that I really wouldn▓t want to get into yet. I had just ran away from the only family I have left to protect them because is anybody finds out I▓m a water bender they▓ll┘■ I stopped not finishing the rest of it but Katara nodded her head anyway walking to me and placing her hand on my shoulder.  
⌠I┘We know what you mean, I was the last water bender at my tribe and my mother died protecting me by the fire nation. 100 Years later Sokka and I found Aang┘air bender and the avatar so we left the North Pole to protect everyone.■ she explained My eyes then turned to Aang and that▓s where they stood as a smirk crossed my lips.  
⌠I knew you were the avatar the minute I seen you use your air bender ability to get Katara onto the Bison.■ I said smiling he smiled a little blushing slightly remembering the way he had grabbed her to get her out of harms way.  
⌠I have a great idea■ said Aang we all looked at him, ⌠How about Kiki comes with, I mean sure we have a water bender a great one at that■ he said looking at Katara blushing she blushed in return looking away from him and smiling. ⌠But we could use the help right?■ asked Aang every one agreed and we all sat down talking about how Aang is trying to learn all 4 elements before Sozan▓s comet arrives.  
⌠Well I can help Katara with training you in water bending, all we need is earth, and fire teachers■ I said the fire element I quickly flinched but hoped no body seen it I sighed quietly as no body had actually seen it they were to busy staring wide eyed at the fire nation ship that was taking aim at us.  
⌠HANG ON■ yelled Aang as a fire ball was shot at us Appa quickly spun and every one was holding on but me I fell off the Bison.  
⌠KIKI■ cried Katara she reached for me but missed, ⌠Aang we have to go back■ she called he turned Appa around and headed back towards me but I shook my head as I continued to fall.  
⌠NO GO I▓LL BE FINE■ I yelled to them they looked shocked but left me a few feet from the ground I spun my hand and tugged it up making a small swell of water catch me as I plunged into it. I surfaced coughing on water, I suddenly felt hands grasping my shoulders I was pulled onto the ship and tossed to the ground.  
⌠Put her in the Cell, the Captain will want to question■ I heard a guard say my left arm was grasped I looked up and thrust my palm into the gut of the guy that grabbed me he released a yell and fell back clenching his stomach I climbed to my feet. I ran at a guard and jumped over him I landed in a squatting position and swept my leg across the deck knocking the guys legs from under him he hit the ground hard I ran for the end of the boat a guard ran in front of me and held his fist up I knew what he was going to do before he did it. I ran straight for him and as soon as he punched straight and the fire shot from his fist I slid under him and kicked him in the back. I laughed and spun I felt a quick pain in my neck and I hit the ground I seen a shadow standing before me but couldn▓t make out who it was.  
2 hours later┘ I groaned slightly my eyes opened slowly it was dark but I could tell I was in a cell.  
⌠Uh┘■ I struggled trying to get my hands free but they were chained to a wall I was on my knees I looked around trying to think of a way to escape.  
⌠It▓s no use you won▓t find any way out■ I looked to see the door open the sudden bright light made me close my eyes and turn my head.  
⌠W-who▓s there?■ I demanded the door closed and I could see a lamp moving towards me the lamp stopped and then his face was there. He had no hair only the bit in a long black ponytail he had on red fire bender armor and wore the crest of the fire nation proudly. He had ember golden eyes and a scar on the left side of his face, I gasped starring at the scar but I quickly looked to his eyes.  
⌠I am Prince Zuko son of the Fire Lord Ozai, and you are going to tell me everything you know about the avatar■ he said coldly. I decided to play dumb and gasped making my eyes go wide,  
⌠Y-you mean┘one of those kids were the Avatar?■ I laughed to myself but he didn▓t find anything funny and shot a fire ball close to my head I glared at him.  
⌠I know you are traveling with him■ he snapped,  
⌠I▓m not┘I was hunting him down for the bounty on his head and you ruined it, Nice going.■ I snapped narrowing my eyes at him I tugged on the chains again, ⌠Now if you don▓t mind can you release me? I want to hurry and get back on to his trail before he gets to far ahead.■ He smirked,  
⌠No I▓m going to be the one that catches the avatar so that I can regain my honor■ he growled ⌠besides there▓s no struggling with those chains you▓ll never be able to escape.■ With that being his last words he left me in darkness, I smirked lifting my gaze to the chain I took in a deep breath and then clenched my hands into fists and jumped up flipping I kicked the cuff with my right foot which shot flames out busting the cuff open. I quickly bust the other one and make sure that I have everything but I don▓t.  
⌠My dagger■ I say to myself, I run to the door and kick it open a guard spots I and before he gets to shout for I spun and shot My fist out hitting him in the chest with a blast of flames he hit the ground. ⌠Who has my dagger?■ I ask with my blood boiling he looks at me scared for his life. ⌠WHO■ I yell now getting really angry.  
⌠P-p-Prince Zuko■ he finally stutters I slam his head onto the ground and dashed for the door leading to the deck I turned the corner and ran into another guard. I grabbed him by the head and put him in a head lock I smirked,  
⌠Prince Zuko tell me where he is and I▓ll spear your life■ he released a cry.  
⌠H-he▓s in his room go up to the deck and take your left side follow it until you get to the last door on the right and there it is■ he said I smiled.  
⌠Thanks■ I slammed him head first into the wall knocking him out I followed the guys directions until I got to his room I opened the door and closed it quickly I crept to the now sleeping prince I reached for my dagger it was laying on the night stand. Suddenly his hand grasped my wrist tightly I screamed and slammed my fist into his arm he pulled me to him quickly seeing as he was strong. ⌠Get off me■ I yelled he smirked and I quickly removed my dagger from the sheath and sliced his cheek he yelled and kicked me I flew across the room and hit my back against the wall and slid down. I looked up and gasped as he ran towards me he tightened his right fist and smirked his ember golden eyes locked on mine he shot is fist straight out and I watched as the flames came at me. Damn it to hell▓ I thought to myself and quickly brought my arm in a downward motion across my body blocking the flames with flames of my own. He stared at me wide eyed I quickly kicked flames at him and ran for the door I pushed it open and ran out on the deck I heard his heavy boots running so close behind me I jumped over the railing and landed on the lower deck I ran to the end of the front of the boat and turned around my long hair flying behind me.  
⌠Just give up you have no where to go■ he said with a evil smirk on his face, ⌠I didn▓t know that you were a fire bender┘I thought you were joking about catching the avatar■ he said.  
⌠Now you see that I wasn▓t┘I▓m acting the part out about being their friend■ I said I glanced back to see how close I was to the rail I noticed how close I was and looked I smiled and glanced back at him.  
⌠Now if you don▓t mind I advice you to leave me alone so that I can be on my way that is unless you want to fight me again?■ I said warning him I slid my dagger back into my sheath and headed towards the rail.  
⌠Wait┘I would like to ask you to stay on my ship, at least until we get to the next town■ he said I turned looking at him through narrowed eyes I spotted a older man smiling and nodding to me and I eased up on my guard a little and nodded my head as well.  
⌠Alright┘but only until the next town■ I said I watched as Zuko motioned for me to follow him I walked beside him in silence we came to a door he pushed it open and walked in I followed behind him and sat on the opposite side of the table on a pillow.  
⌠So what▓s your name?■ he asked looked at him and closed my eyes slowly and took a deep breath and released it,  
⌠My name is Kiki■ he watched me as I spoke not flinching as he thought I would from the intense stare he was giving me. He reached out touched my necklace and I quickly slapped his hand away ⌠sorry I don▓t like when people touch it┘ it▓s the last thing I have of my mother before┘she was killed.■ ⌠What happened?■ he asked I don▓t think that he really cared so I ignored the question completely.  
⌠The avatar is alive┘I can▓t believe it■ I said inside my head or so I thought I did.  
⌠Well of course he▓s alive that▓s why your chasing him and I am chasing him.■ snapped Zuko looking rather annoyed at what I had just said,  
⌠Look Zuko don▓t start snapping at me cause you can▓t get your honor back with out him.■ I said crossing my arms he slammed his hand on the table.  
⌠Don▓t you start talking to me like that I can have you locked back up in the cell this time in the ice chamber keep it up■ he growled his golden eyes on me.  
⌠Ooh I▓m shaking in my pants■ I shot back at him he stood up,  
⌠Guards■ he called the guards stormed into the room looking from the frustrated prince to me. ⌠bring us some food immediately■ the guards nodded and quickly left us alone, he looked at my necklace as he was sitting down. ⌠Why is it carved like that? Part fire part water, I▓ve never seen anything like that■ ⌠you▓ll know in due time why it is carved like this and I promise you by then you will hate me┘or possibly love me■ I smirked he looked humored.  
⌠I already hate you┘and I will never love you■ he said as a guard entered the room carrying plates of food followed by a few more guards with even more plates. I shot Zuko a look and blocked a smirk the guards left and we ate in silence when we finished eating and stood up I followed him and he led me to a room I walked in and he closed the door behind him leaving me alone. I sat on the bed it felt comfortable, I▓ll only stay here long enough, long enough for me to make sure everyone is asleep then I▓ll make my escape and find Aang and the other▓s▓ suddenly there was a knock on the door and my body went stiff, there was another knock, ⌠Who is it?■ I asked there was a mumbled reply and I stood up walking to the door And pulling it open. ⌠Zuko!■ I said surprised he didn▓t look to happy but he also looked a little embarrassed,  
⌠Would you like to join me in my chambers tonight? It▓ll be more comfortable and you won▓t have to worry about the guards making so much noise, it▓s away from all the noise■ he looked at the ground. I smiled a little at his kind offer,  
⌠Thanks Zuko that sounds great but I▓m fine here■ I said he looked into my eyes,  
⌠Are you sure? They can be very loud they stay up all night drinking,■ he said I swore my eye twitched slightly as he said this.  
⌠A-all night?■ I asked again hoping I was hearing wrong he nodded, I sighed and stepped out of the room nodding to Zuko. I followed the Prince to his chamber I heard a few quick smart remarks as I passed the guards but ignored them. Zuko pushed open the door and allowed me to go in first I smiled his chamber was bigger, way bigger then my room I crossed to the bed and sat down his bed was even more comfortable then the one I would have been sleeping on.I stretched and grabbed my dagger which was tied to my side and removed my shoes I placed everything beside the bed. ⌠Thank you Zuko, I owe you■ I said he looked at me and I laid down on the bed as son as I hit the pillow I drifted off to sleep. Prince Zuko watched in silence as I slept, There▓s something about this girl┘something different about her▓ ⌠Uncle I know you are there come out■ he said his uncle cam out of the shadows his golden eyes on his nephew who seemed to be intrigued with the young girl they had pulled aboard earlier that day.  
⌠I hear she is a fire bender and a pretty good one at that■ said his uncle,  
⌠Yeah, she is┘but there▓s something different about here I just don▓t know what■ said Zuko his wise uncle smiled and laughed some. ⌠What? You know something about this girl don▓t you? TELL ME!■ snapped Zuko. He then quickly turned to make sure he didn▓t wake me up,  
⌠No Prince Zuko I don▓t, I was just laughing because this is like a story I remember except it was the other way around. A young Princess out on a quest to earn her father▓s respect and thrown finds a young man and brings him upon her ship, they hate each other at first. But they become friends, then one day bandits attack the Princess and the boy protects her and in doing so gets himself killed. But the princess loved him and since she never got to tell him she decided to show it through a kiss she left a simple kiss upon his dead lips. Then as she went to leave a miracle happened and the prince came back and told her how much he loved her and they lived happily ever after.■ said his uncle heading towards the door,  
⌠What does that have to do with anything?■ asked Zuko feeling rather agitated with his uncle▓s story that made no sense to him what so ever.  
⌠Nothing, except that you two remind me of the Princess and young boy■ he laughed his belly bouncing as he laughed and his beard moving slightly as he laughed. Zuko shot his uncle with a dirty look as he walked from the room closing the door behind him Zuko climbed to his feet and crossed over to the bed he pulled the covers from under me and sighed he climbed into the bed on the other side after removing his shirt and shoes. He pulled the covers off himself and me he turned his back to me and closed his eyes, he fell asleep only to be awoken shortly after by me screaming he looked at me. I was crying out for my mother the guards came rushing in but Zuko shook his head and made them leave I screamed and sat up breathing heavily. It took me a minute to realize where I was,  
⌠You okay?■ he asked I looked at him with out speaking and turned onto my side breathing softly, ⌠What happened?■ ⌠I don▓t want to talk about it, it▓s in the past now■ I said wiping the sweat from my head ⌠Kiki the more you talk about it the more it will not bother you and interfere in your dreams■ he said staring at my back, I rolled over facing him now glaring.  
⌠Why do you even care? I know how you are, everyone knows how the son of the fire Lord is a spoiled Brat who was banish from his honor and can only retrieve it by getting the avatar back and brining him to his father. I know all the stories I know that you are only using me for the time being hoping that I will lead you to the Avatar, well the truth is I don▓t know where he is heading thanks to you.■ I snapped he looked shocked at my sudden outburst and grabbed my arm tightly glaring at me,  
⌠How dare you speak to me like that? I▓m helping you because you are a fire bender like me, and maybe I don▓t want to know what is bothering you so much because of the fact that you woke me up with what ever it was that you were dreaming about.■ snapped Zuko glaring daggers at me I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my arms laying on my stomach.  
⌠Just leave me alone it doesn▓t concern you┘It didn▓t concern my mother and everyone else who was hurt or killed either■ I mumbled I heard him suck in his breath and I closed my eyes. I awoke to the ship giving a violent shake I fell out of the bed and hit the floor, I climbed to my feet quickly and stumbled to the door. I reached the door and pulled it open I stepped out and was struck with a tremble from the ship and knocked off balance I fell to the left and was caught.  
⌠Be careful, it▓s the beginning of a storm■ said the guard that had caught me, he released me and ran to the Bow of the ship. I followed behind him quickly trying hard to keep my balance with all the shaking and rocking that was happening. I stood the middle of pure chaos, the wind was blowing so hard I thought that my hair tie was going to fly off and let my hair go wild. I could see the men running around making sure that everything was secure the waves were growing bigger and more fierce with each one that came at us hitting the ship then the flash of lighting and the rain came down. I stood there as the rain pounded on the ship soaking me from head to toe in the matter of minutes. I felt gentle hands touch my shoulders and I turned to see an older man he smiled and led me to the safety and warmth of the inner deck where I could look out and see what was happening. He handed me a cup of hot steaming tea and I held it I took a sip and it was delicious.  
⌠Thank you, it▓s very delicious■ I said bowing slightly he chuckled,  
⌠It was my pleasure┘now where did my nephew run off to? Guard where is Zuko?■ I heard the man ask I would have been shocked by the fact that he had just called the prince his nephew, but I was too horrified by the huge wave that was coming straight for us. I dropped the cup of tea and it hit the floor smashing as I ran out into the ran,  
⌠GET INSIDE■ I screamed on the top of my lungs to the guards but it was drowned out by the thunder. ⌠LOOK OUT FOR THE WAVE YOU IDIOTS■ I yelled again pointing to the massive wave heading straight for the port side. The guards looked and started yelling they ran pass me and into the inside deck but there was one guy left and I couldn▓t see who it was until the wind had knocked his hood off and I seen that it was the prince.  
⌠ZUKO■ yelled his uncle next to me, ⌠ZUKO LOOK OUT■ he yelled but he couldn▓t hear him over the pounding rain and thunder he ran towards Zuko. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back,  
⌠NO YOU CAN▓T GO OUT THERE, YOU▓LL BE IN TOO MUCH DANGER■ I yelled over the rain.  
⌠B-BUT ZUKO■ he sputtered I looked at Zuko and as much as I didn▓t want to do it I pushed the older man into the hands of two guards.  
⌠TAKE HIM INSIDE NOW■ I yelled and ran towards Zuko sliding on the slippery deck I ran to Zuko and grabbed his arm he had just finished tying down the last part of his equipment.  
⌠WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?■ he hollered I pointed and at the wave and his eyes went wide the wave crashed into the ship as we were running across the deck and Zuko and I slid towards the starboard side of the ship. We stood up coughing on water and tried to make our way to the door,  
⌠ZUKO TO YOUR LEFT■ I yelled he hollered as the water crashed into him and dragged him over the starboard rail. ⌠ZUKO■ I yelled I ran to the starboard side and looked into the water trying to spot him,  
⌠WHERE IS THE PRINCE■ yelled a guard from inside but I ignored him as I spotted Zuko sinking below the water I dove in the rough water. The water was just as cold as the rain I took a breath and went under swimming as fast as I could to the seemed to be unconscious Prince. I reached the Zuko and grabbed him around the waist pulling him to me, If I try to bring him back to the ship now in this weather we▓ll both lose our lives┘only one thing to do▓ I thought to myself I brought my right hand in a circular motion and made the surrounding water swish around us until it was a floating air bubble. I aloud myself to swim while holding Zuko and using my right hand to keep the air bubble around us until I spotted land. I brought us to the land and pushed Zuko onto it I climbed out of the water shivering. I brought my hands out and bended the water out of my clothes making it dry then I shot the water into the water that was still roughly churning. I bent down looked at Zuko I slid my hands over him draining the water from his clothes and letting the little water bubble hang in the air. I hadn▓t noticed that Zuko had awoken for a quick minute and saw me shoot the water into the sea I reached down and lifted Zuko wrapping my arm around his waist and his arm around my neck. I half carried half dragged him to a good enough cave and laid him down I ran out and found small pieces of wood I brought them back to the cave and water bended the water out of them when they were dry I took a deep breath and released it shooting flames from my fist. The fire hit the wood and started burning I brought Zuko▓s head to rest on my lap I leaned against the cave wall and closed my eye breathing heavily, I looked out to see that the rain was slowing a bit.  
⌠Great, I have to find away to get Zuko back onto his ship,■ I sighed slightly and brushed his hair back out of his face I didn▓t really recognize the scar on his left side of his face last night when I was arguing with him. I reached down and touched it lightly and his hand shot out grasping my wrist tightly, I gasped.  
⌠Don▓t touch that■ he said opening his eyes slowly and looking up at me, I could see the fire reflected in his eyes.  
⌠You scared me to death Zuko, are you okay?■ I asked he released my wrist and sat up holding his head and looking at me.  
⌠Why are you here with me?■ he asked ignoring my question,  
⌠Well┘your uncle was trying to get to you and I couldn▓t just let him get hurt trying to get to you and I was faster. I also knew that if you two went over board then you might not survive.■ ⌠So you went over board with me?■ he asked a little confused to what had actually happened I shook my head.  
⌠No I jumped in and got to you but the water was to fierce to get back to the ship.■ I said quietly looking at him I hadn▓t noticed the small cut on his head that was bleeding slightly,  
⌠So then how did we get here in such a terrible storm?■ he asked,  
⌠Well we had someone looking out for us and made it here safely■ I began,  
⌠No, you are a water bender■ he said looking at me accusingly, I gasped, ⌠I half woke and seen you bend the water from my clothes and toss it back into the water. What exactly are you?■ ⌠I am both a fire bender and water bender■ I said sitting up straightly and staring directly back into his face not blinking.  
⌠B-both? But how can you be both a fire and water bender?■ sputtered Zuko.  
⌠Because my mother was a fire bender┘and my father a water bender┘but in a tragic turn of events my mother and father were both killed defending off the fire nation from trying to take every possible child and teen that could water bend form the South pole.■ I finished my story and he looked up at me with anger and sympathy in his eyes. ⌠I was so young and all I remember happening id waking to everyone running and screaming, fighting and dying, I remember trying to save my house by putting the flames out. I was attacked from behind┘and I blacked out when I awoke it was a bout a week later and my grandmother had me in a boat with Rouki. We were no longer at the South pole and my grandmother had explained to me that it was my mother who had attacked me she had knocked me out and brought me to my grandmother. She helped my grandmother escape with me and Rouki,■ I wiped the tears from my eyes and shook my head.  
⌠That▓s the dream you keep having isn▓t it?■ he asked me, I nodded my head and he reached out and took my hand. ⌠Don▓t worry it▓ll end soon, but for now let▓s get some rest my ship will remain on course to the next time all we have to do is meet it there.■ said Zuko, I nodded and rested my head back against the cave wall closing my eyes and breathing softly. I Can▓t believe it, a fire and water bender┘I have to keep her on my good side no knowing how strong she could be with the water bending. As soon as we get to the ship, I▓ll have her locked up so she can▓t go to the Avatar and help him┘or capture him▓ Zuko waited until he thought I was asleep to sneak off he climbed a cliff and looked from the top and spotted the next town in the far off distance he smiled. I opened my eyes and looked around and didn▓t see Zuko, I shot up and ran out of the cave looking around I didn▓t see a sign of him. The sun was shining brightly as I ran through the woods looking for him, I cupped my hands together,  
⌠Zuko? ZUKO■ I called there was silence, ⌠PRINCE ZUKO WHERE ARE YOU?■ I hollered again wanting a response but receiving nothing. I ran pass a few more trees before spotting Zuko laying at the bottom of the cliff I ran to him and stopped quickly dropping to my knees. ⌠Oh my god Zuko, can hear me?■ I asked shaking him softly, I heard him groan and his eyes slowly opened. ⌠Zuko your okay┘what happened?■ I asked looking up to the top of the cliff.  
⌠I┘I don▓t know I think I fell■ he said honestly not remembering what had happened, he then looked at Kiki and couldn▓t remember who she was. ⌠Who are you?■ ⌠You▓re kidding right?■ I asked but I noticed by the look in his eyes that he wasn▓t joking, ⌠Zuko, I▓m Kiki remember? You took aboard your ship thinking I was trying to help the avatar but I wasn▓t. Then you fell over board and I jumped in after you to save you,■ I explained quickly 


	2. Chapter 2

quickly I could see pure confusion on his face, I sighed slightly, "Come on let's get you back to the cave so you can rest alright?" I stated he nodded his head but still looked so confused I wrapped my hand around his waist and brought his other arm around my neck. We half walked half staggered towards the cave and I made him sit down, "Zuko, I'm going to check and see how bad your wounds are and make sure you don't have any internal injuries alright?" he looked even more confused this time.

"B-but you're only a fire bender you can't do that" stuttered Zuko his brows narrowed slightly,

"Zuko…I know you can't remember but I'm more than just a fire bender I'm a water bender too remember?" I asked I had a bowl next to me full of water I held my hands out over the bowl and slowly raised my wrist's into the air and the water slowly raised into the air, I bended the water so that it slipped onto my hands like they were gloves and watched as they glowed. Zuko gasped as a twitch of pain hit him and as the pain came so did his memories of whom I really was. "Don't worry Zuko I will never hurt you…now just hold still for a few more minutes okay?" he nodded his head, I brought my hands from the top of his head and slid them down to his feet then I smiled slightly.

"Thanks" he said still pretending not to have his memory,

"I'm going to go get some fish you want some? And don't say no I know you must be hungry" he nodded showing a small smirk. I walked from the cave and headed towards the water I looked down at my reflection and reached my hands out over the water, I quickly swirled my hands into a circular motion and brought them up with a swift motion the water rose into the air quickly I spotted a few fish swimming in the small orb of water. I walked back to the cave spinning the water slightly; I walked into the cave and stopped seeing Zuko being pinned to the wall by a couple of bandits. I could see that one of them had punched him in the mouth because there was blood on the side of his mouth; I heard the splash of the water as it hit the cave ground. "ZUKO!" I cried both him and the bandits turned their heads and looked at me, "Leave him alone and get out of here…NOW!" I yelled glaring at him, the bandits smirked and the one who seemed to be the leader nodded his head and the one on the left side of Zuko laughed a mirthless sound. Suddenly there was a glint of silver as the bandit lifts a blade and went to throw it at me but Zuko slammed his fist down into the guys arm and the blade had flew at me but skimmed my face and left a scratch on my cheek I felt the warm liquid I placed my hand to the cheek and felt the blood I put my hand in front of my face and seen the blood I shot a glare at the bandit and rushed towards them. I noticed how Zuko was struggling with the leader, I tackled the bandit and slammed my fist into the guys face then he kicked me in the stomach and I hit the ground. I watched as he came at me but then there was a ball of flames that was shot and hit the bandit in the chest he hit the wall and then fell to the ground I looked over to see Zuko had a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks Zuko" I said as I climbed to my feet, I caught sight of the leader charging at Zuko, I kicked off the ground and slid in front of Zuko I cried out in pain. I looked down and caught sight of the blade that was now sticking into my side I felt the pain as he dug it deeper into my side, I cried out in pain again and then Zuko was there and shooting flames from his fist towards the bandit the bandit grabbed his partner and they ran from the cave in a rush.

"Kiki…are you alright?" asked Zuko he had wrapped his arm around my waist and slowly lowered me to the floor I twitched in pain.

"Y-you remember my name…heh" I said quietly I coughed slightly on some blood,

"Of course…I had my memory returned when you had healed me, why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of me like that?" he asked leaning over me,

"Because…I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, you haven't harmed me in any type of way so I wouldn't let you get hurt by helping me or anything else" I said. I closed my eyes tightly, "Zuko…I need you to pull it out" I said through clenched teeth,

"But…Kiki I can't…I" he stuttered, I shook my head quickly.

"Do it" I said with more force then I meant to use, he grabbed the handle and closed his eyes for a minute or two then opened them and yanked the knife out with a quick motion. "W-w…Water bowl" I said through pain and clenched teeth he was a little confused but then remembered that I could heal using the water he brought it to my sight and I put my left hand into the water bowl and allowed the water to creep onto my hand then I placed it down on my rapidly bleeding wound and waited as the cool water began to glow and then heal my wound. I could feel Zuko's rapidly breathing breath so close to me as soon as the pain had subsided I wanted to pass out but I fought against it and slowly sat up.

"Kiki I don't think you should start moving so quickly seeing as you were seriously wounded, I looked back at him and shook my head,

"I'm fine; don't worry so much about me alright?" I said climbing to my feet. I did a quick hand motion lifting both of my wrists in a upward motion and the water that was laying on the cave ground rose into the air making a bubble of water I swirled it into the air and sighed slightly then flung my left hand in the direction of the bowl and watched as the water shot into the bowl. I bent down and picked up the fish I took a couple of sticks and stuck them into the ground I shoved the fish onto the sticks and started a fire cooking the fish that I had caught. I sat watching the flames lick at the fish, I watched as the scales turned a darker shade as it cooked, I leaned back against the cave wall I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. It was followed by a wave of nauseous I swallowed loudly and slipped into a small nap I awoke to Zuko nudging me I slowly opened my eyes my sight was blurry and I blinked several more times before I could see clearly. "Oh, Zuko…I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to fall asleep" I said quickly sitting up straighter,

"Kiki it's alright honestly…I would of let you sleep longer but…" he hesitated I looked at him.

"But what Zuko?" I asked as he handed me the fish and I took it biting into the warm fish,

"You were…yelling in your sleep" he explained I felt my ears and face grow hot. Then my dream hit me like a ton of bricks and the tears crept to my eyes, I tried to blink them back but knew it was useless, "Tell me what happened, it'll help, I know it will…" he said urging me on I blink hard trying to stop myself from crying in front of Zuko, I hate crying in front of boy's it shows that I'm emotionally weak I took a deep breath and released it and began my story.

"Then…I awoke to my Mema and Rouki sitting in the boat with me I remember trying to see my beautiful village again but all I seen was smoke rising from it." I said shaking my head and beginning to cry again,

"Kiki, it'll get better I promise…things like this haunt you for a long time…but the longer you talk about it and try to get over it the better," I looked at him he had his golden amber eyes on me.

"How do you know about all of this I thought you…" I began but he cut me off,

"I know about this because it has happened to me…when I was younger something had happened and my mother…was no longer there, she had vanished into the night, I believe that it had something to do with the war, which is why I spoke against my father and in return received this scar" he said. I gasped lifting my right hand to my mouth, I felt more tears rolling down my face but these weren't tears for my memory or pain but for Zuko's, apparently he had been through the same ordeal that I had been through. Before I knew what was happening I threw myself into his chest crying silently, I felt his muscular arms wrap around my shoulders and that's where they stayed until I was done crying I leaned back and noticed that there was a huge water spot on his shirt where I was crying.

"Oh…Zuko I'm so sorry, look at what I did to your shirt…I'll dry it" I said quickly, I quickly bended the water from his shirt and let it float in the air swirling in a circular motion.

"You okay now?" I nodded my head, and he smirked some, "Good, now let's head towards the next town it's not too far from here" he said standing up and holding out his hand,

"How do you know that?" I asked narrowing my eyes confused,

"That's why I had climbed the cliff that I had fallen off of," he said I grasped his hand and he helped me up and we walked from the cave and as I walked pass the fire I shot a stream of water and put the fire out. Zuko and I walked together until we came to the cliff where there was a fork in the road I looked at him,

"Which way do we go, left or right?" he thought about this for a moment or two before answering,

"I…can't actually remember," he said I nodded my head and jumped up grasping a piece of the cliff and pulling myself up, "What are you doing? Get down" yelled Zuko I kept climbing higher and stopped looking down at him.

"Don't worry so much your highness I'll be okay" I said smiling and then turned back and pushed off with my left foot and reaching up with my right hand I grabbed a small ledge and pulled up, my hand slipped and I fell back.


	3. Chapter 3

"KIKI!" yelled Zuko I put my fists behind me and shot two flames out and it bounced me back towards the cliff I grabbed onto it and sighed in relief then quickly finished climbing to the top I stood up and spotted the town immediately.

"Zuko, we go to the left" I hollered down then I slowly started lowering myself down but froze when I caught sight of Katara walking with a bag of Groceries, _No, why did they have to stop at this town of all places?_ I released the cliff and dropped towards the ground at the last couple of minutes I shot flames at the ground and it slowed my descent I landed and looked at Zuko.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" he said glaring at me,

"Why? You hate me remember?" I said with a smirk on my lips he shot me a look,

"I don't hate you…" he said I noticed a small shade of pink on both of his cheeks and I laughed a little and pushed him playfully.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you don't like me either" I said walking by his side,

"Kiki…listen I have to tell you something, the whole reason I was looking for a town was because I was going to have you locked up when we made it back to my ship"

"WHAT!" I yelled stopping in my tracks.

"I was going to have you held in a cell, because I couldn't trust you but-"

"You couldn't trust me? I jump in the water to save your neck, get stabbed for you and you can't trust me?" I let my temper get the better of me and I quickly shot water at him using a puddle next to a tree we were standing in front of, it collided with his body and he hit the tree, I shot more water at him and released a cloud of steam from my mouth breathing on the water and freezing it, and freezing him to the tree.

"Kiki wait I-" I shook my head backing up then I turned and hopped on one foot before dashing off quickly I made my way to the village as fast as I could go. I spotted a couple of boys about my age all hanging around a shop and talking,

"Excuse me…Hi have you seen a girl about my height, had blue eyes, brown hair in a braid?" I asked I kept glancing over my shoulder expecting Zuko to start shooting fireballs at me.

"No…sorry I would have remembered a girl like that" said a boy with dark hair and eyes I bowed slightly,

"Thank you" I said quickly and ran off again trying to pick up on Katara's trail and then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye; I turned as a little girl screamed. She was next to me and I spotted the flames heading our way I grabbed her in my left arm and spun the flames hit my back and I released a cry of pain, I could feel my burning skin and released the little girl who thanked me and ran off to her mother.

"Kiki" I slowly looked up and seen Katara's pale face she started towards me and I shook my head quickly, _Katara no…run, leave and get the other's out of here_ I thought to myself hoping that she would get what I was saying.

"Go…KATARA GO!" I yelled she took a hesitant step and then shook her head and turned running off, I slowly pushed myself up and tried to turn over but then there was a foot stepping on my back and I screamed in pain.

"Where are they going? Tell me you wretch" as the voice said this they grinded their boot down harder onto my burn wound, I screamed again and then the pressure was off of my back and the guy was sent flying over my head.

"Who the h…P-Prince Zuko" he stuttered looking horrified, I felt Zuko near then he was bent down by my side,

"Who, gave you the order to start attacking ANYBODY?" demanded Zuko glaring at the guard the guard climbed to his feet,

"N-Nobody…nobody sir…I-I was on the trail of the Water bender girl that is with the Avatar and I overheard her asking about the girl…a-and I assumed that she was with them" he said quickly. Zuko released a yell of anger and shot flames at the guard who released a yell and hit the wall,

"From here on out YOU ARE STRIPPED OF YOUR FIRE NATION RANK!" screamed Zuko, he turned around and seen me climbing to my feet, "Kiki are you okay?" he asked in a softer, more gentle voice, I nodded in too much pain to answer. He put his hand on my upper back away from the burn on my back and lifted me up his left hand at the bend of my knee, "I need you to tell me where my ship is…NOW!" said Zuko darkly towards the glaring guard who was just stripped or his rankings.

"I-it's near the docks" he stuttered in rage,

"Good, you will bring us there…or do I have to…reassure you?" he asked the guard shook his head and lead us to the ship quickly.

"Prince Zuko you're back" said a guard but Zuko ignored him and rushed to his uncle's room,

"Uncle, I need your help" said Zuko rushing into his uncle's room he looked around,

"Zuko what is it? What's wrong?" asked his uncle quickly,

"I-It's Kiki, she was wounded, I need you to help her please?" said Zuko with urgency and worry in his voice. His uncle motioned for his nephew to lay her down on the bed Zuko lowered me slowly onto my stomach I groaned slightly, and I felt Zuko grab my hand.

"Zuko don't you have more urgent business to attend to?" asked his uncle but Zuko shook his head,

"No, only thing I have to do is make sure that this guard out here is stripped of his ranking because of the fact that he went into the village and started attacking innocent people like Kiki, all because of the fact that he seen Katara and thought that she was trying to help the Avatar." growled Zuko glaring at the door as if his look could penetrate it and melt the guard who had wounded me, I yelled in pain as his uncle put pressure on my back but then the pain faded quickly.

"You need to rest my dear child" said his uncle, I could feel the warmth on my back from whatever he had put on my back, "It's a warm compression that I had learned about while I was in the Southern tribe." as he said these words I looked at him,

"Y-You were in the Southern tribe…when?" I asked but he shook his head,

"Regain your strength then there will be plenty of time to talk" he said I nodded feeling suddenly sleepy, I looked at Zuko's hand I was starting to fall asleep,

"Z-Z-Zu…ko" I said my head slowly falling down to rest on my arms.

"Uncle, can you give us a minute and…do something with that guard?" asked Zuko his uncle nodded and walked from the room closing the door behind him. "Kiki I'm so sorry that this happened to you" said Zuko,

"No, Zuko it's not your fault," I said quietly fighting to focus on his face but couldn't.

"No, if only I approached you about it earlier you wouldn't have ran off on me and you wouldn't have been injured." I smiled but by now I was losing consciousness, "I'll talk to you when you wake up okay?" he leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then he was gone swallowed by darkness as I passed out. I awoke several hours later to someone shaking me slowly I groaned in pain and then there was a slap and someone started to yell out but was quickly muffled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiki, can you hear me?" I recognized the voice as Katara's and slowly opened my eyes,

"K-Katara…is that you?" I asked, still half asleep, she nodded "Can you do me a favor Katara?"

"Yeah, sure anything" she replied quickly,

"M-My back…can you heal it?" she nodded and removed the compress that was on my back and she gasped.

"D-Did Zuko do this to you?" asked Aang looking worried but I shook my head,

"No, it was his guard…when I seen you, he thought I was with you and shot me in the back, Zuko stripped him of his Fire Nation rank" I explained finally becoming fully awake.

"Let's go…we have to get you out of here," Said Sokka wrapping his arm around my waist and helping me up, I shook my head quickly,

"No, not yet I have to…nngh get something" I said quickly.

"Are you nuts? We have to go while the getting's good" said Sokka,

"Look Sokka, I have to get my blade it's the last thing I have from my father," I said. "I know the ship I've been on it for awhile okay, you go to Appa and I'll meet you by the Stern" I dashed off heading towards Prince Zuko's corridor and entered the room I slipped in and closed the door behind me, then I eased my way to the sleeping Zuko and shook him slightly.

"K-Kiki?" he asked,

"Yeah it's me, look Zuko…Aang and the others are here to… "Save me" but don't do anything, remember they still think I'm with them, I came in here to ask for my dagger" he nodded and handed me my dagger.

"Be careful okay?" he said, "Once they find out…if they find out they won't go easy on you I should know" he said I nodded and hugged him,

"Thanks for everything Zuko, I'll see you when you catch onto our trail" I gave him one last look before slipping back out to the deck and racing to the stern I spotted a guard and smirked I jumped up and landed next to him I kicked him and sent him flying head first into the wall he hit it and slid to the floor knocked out.

"Kiki here" said Katara, I spotted the sky bison and jumped up catching a hold of Katara and Sokka's hands they pulled me up and I held on as we flew off and away from Zuko who was sleeping peacefully in his bed by now. I laid down on the saddle and rested my head on my arms closing my eyes as Katara healed my back for me I thanked her with a silent sleepy nod as I closed my eyes again. I let sleep take me and there was only but one image in my dreams the rest of that night the image of a godly like figure with sharp golden eyes, dark brown hair, a muscular body, and a scar over his left eye. Yes, Zuko the Prince of the Fire Nation was now and possibly for ever imprinted into my mind, I awoke early the next morning I'm assuming because I heard birds chirping and I believe I could see the sun starting to rise through my eyelids. I laid there with my eyes closed listening to 3 other people sleeping, 3 different snores I slowly opened one of my eyes and glanced around seeing Katara sleeping soundly hers was the more quieter snore the kind you could pass off as only heavy breathing. Aang wasn't far from her curled up with one of his hands an inch from Katara his was the quietest snore I was surprised by this but then again he is the avatar master of all four elements and an air bender. Then I looked my eye falling on the last and the loudest of the three sleepers, Sokka was sleeping on his back legs and arms sprawled out with his mouth gaping open snoring like someone was taking a chainsaw to rock. I watched as the flying lemur whose name is Momo slept on Sokka's chest, _Poor Momo, how can he sleep with all that snoring so loud in his ear, I can't go back to sleep even if I tried_ It was then that I noticed something casting a shadow over me I glanced up and noticed Aang was staring down at me.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked quietly so as to not wake the others I nodded my head and he sat beside me, "Earlier…you had said that Zuko didn't burn you that in fact he had stripped the guard of his ranking's…do you know why he would do that?" asked Aang his blue eyes burning into my brown one's.

"I…" _Damn I knew it was coming just not this soon…what can I say that I tricked Zuko and made him believe that I was with him by showing him that I could be a fire bender? _ "I don't know…I think it was because Zuko released me trying to see if I would lead him to you guys and that when the guard attacked me that it could of killed me and blown his only chance to getting you back at that village." I explained quickly I watched his face as he thought this over and then shrugged,

"Yeah, you're probably right…anyways welcome to team Avatar Kiki" he smiled at me a warm smile. I smiled back

"So how old are you?" I asked him trying to get to know him a little better, he sort of blushed,

"I'm 12" he said when he said that my eyes went big,

"What? Twelve years old…you're only a kid" I said absently,

"Yeah well you're only a…teenager?" I nodded my head,

"Yeah I'm 16 but still…your 12... You're like half the age of my…I guess you could call him my brother figure" I stopped as the mentioning of Rouki it suddenly made me feel home sick. _I wonder how Mema and Rouki are doing…I hope they're doing okay_ Aang noticed that I was in deep thought and decided to leave me to my thoughts. I was in a daze for the rest of the morning until we started lowering down to land, "Hmm…what are we doing?" I asked waking from my daze; it was Sokka that had come to answer me,

"Oh, we're going so that we could cook something to eat, and possibly look for somewhere to get some fresh water" I nodded in silence and then almost gasped. _Stopping…what if Zuko caught up to us? What if he yanks me away and starts asking me questions and someone finds out about me? _The warning words of Zuko returned to me as I thought of this about how they wouldn't go easy on me. We landed and climbed off, Sokka offered to help me down but I shook my head and jumped down landing on my feet,

"You know…I still owe you for the first time we met" he said smirking at me I glanced at him. "I was having an off day that's why you got me down so easily like that" I thought about what he was saying and then realized what he was talking about.

"Sokka…I don't really feel like sparring you right now" I said walking slowly after him,

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Katara looking at me I nodded my head.

"I bet you she's only chicken…she knows a female has no place battling with a man" he said Katara whipped around glaring at him,

"SOKKA THAT'S ENOUGH! How can you even say something like that when I'm standing right here? You know mom wouldn't have let you go around talking like that" hollered Katara.


	5. Chapter 5

"I…I didn't mean it like that I mean" he sputtered,

"SOKKA!" I yelled everyone grew silent and turned to me my face was hidden in shadow as I held my head down; my eyes were unreadable until I slowly lifted my head up. "YOU, ME, NOW!" I growled I walked quickly towards him pushing him back into a clearing as I went. Aang and Katara looked at each other and chased after us,

"Wait…you're going to cheat aren't you? You're going to use your water bending" declared Sokka. In return I spun kicking him in the gut he flew back and hit the tree,

"I'm not going to use my bending I'm just going to use my hands, feet, and dagger now prepare yourself" I warned and rushed towards him.

"S-shouldn't we stop them?" asked Aang looking worried,

"No, let Sokka learn his lesson the hard way, if he gets hurt either Kiki or I will heal him" she said watching her brother trying to dodge the quick blows that Kiki was throwing at him.

"Come on MR. MAN fight back" I yelled, I was angry it took every ounce of control I had to keep from using fire bending on him, he swung at me with his left fist I slapped it up out of the way and spun hitting him in the chest with my two fists. He hollered and flew back stopping at the tree I ran at him and jumped up kicking at him he rolled out of the way as my foot collided with the tree and cracked he threw the boomerang at me. I smirked running up the tree and doing a flip off of it, I landed on my feet gracefully my ponytail was swaying as it settled.

"You shouldn't be able to fight like this…they don't teach girl's to fight like this…it's against code isn't it?" asked Sokka charging at me with his blade raised I smirked at him and at the last second ducked under the blade and then somersaulted kicking the blade from his hand. He was shocked by this I quickly spun slashing up with my dagger and drawing blood in a line on his right cheek I heard Katara gasp. I quickly spun again my right leg connecting with his gut and sending him flying into the tree that I had cracked earlier he hit it and it broke falling over.

"Your right girl's aren't suppose to know moves like this…but guess what, my parents both agreed on me learning them." I said running towards him, he went to move but I twirled my dagger quickly and threw it, it landed in the ground next to him pinning him by his pants to the ground. I jumped doing a flip and landing behind him I bent low and grabbed his head as if I were going to twist it and break it, "And that's why Sokka…I win" and with that I turned his head I heard Katara release a high pitched scream and Aang started to move. I bent low and kissed his forehead and grabbed the dagger walking away from them, "I'll heal you once we find water" I called back to him. Katara and Aang rushed towards him Katara dropped to her knees beside him,

"Sokka, are you okay?" she asked her eyes were glistened with tears. I walked faster I looked around and then released a huge fire ball from my fist,

"Interesting show" I turned quickly twirling my dagger and quickly holding it up at the ready.

"Who's there…show yourself" I demanded,

"Kiki relax, it's only me" I watched as Zuko stepped out from behind a tree in a hooded robe.

"(Gasp) W-what are you doing here? If they catch you here your screwed as well as my cover" I said quickly acting like I was mad even though I quickly walked to him and threw my arms around him hugging him quickly.

"Don't worry I'm not here to start trouble…yet" he said completely ignoring the fact that I had just hugged him,

"Then what are you doing here," he held out his hand with a piece of paper in it,

"Take this…when they're sleep follow it and you will find me, I'll be waiting for you" he said and then with that he was gone. I unfolded the paper and glanced down at it, it was a nicely drawn map I quickly folded it back up when I heard the others approaching. I slid the paper into a little cubby that was hidden in my dagger and placed the dagger back into its holder sliding it back into place at my waist. I turned around spotting a pond that I had failed to see earlier I quickly bended water into the air and turn to Sokka the water slid over my hands like gloves and started to glow as I touched the wound I had given to Sokka it healed quickly. I continued to a tree and sat down leaning against it; Sokka walked to me and held out his hand I glanced up at it.

"You…are far more superior then I in battle, for a girl anyways" I glared at him but he was smiling, "Joking" he said I reached out grasping his hand and shaking it. He took a seat next to me his legs folding sitting Indian style I watched as Katara started training with Aang out on the water I watched them practice for about half an hour before I stood up and removed my shirt and pants I walked out and into the water it was only a little chilly. I walked out until I was waist deep I was in my bikini, I swirled around slowly in the water as I did so I bended the water like a snake around me. I smiled as I made the water take form of a blossoming rose, I then made it explode and so it sent a million little droplets flying in the air. I spun again the water swirled around my waist lifting me into the air and then I released a breath freezing the droplets and the swirl of water which I slid down and as I landed back into the pond brought my arms down and the ice melted returning to water as it splashed back down into the water. Aang and Katara started clapping their hands together, I smiled at them,


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you teach me how you did the Rose blooming?" asked Aang I nodded not paying full attention to why a boy would want to learn how to do something like that.

"Um…sure?" I said shrugging I turned to Katara, "Have you learned how to do this move yet?" I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and quickly spun bending 3 things of water into forms I stopped facing Katara and Aang the three forms now looked human and mimicked my moves as I jumped, kicked, punched, and ran. Katara and Aang's jaws dropped open as they watched in complete shock I then lowered my arms letting the clones drop back into normal water.

"KIKI WHERE DID YO…HOW DID YOU….YOU'VE GOT TO TEACH ME THAT MOVE!" said Katara happily Aang looked at her, "(clear's throat) I mean US you've got to teach US that move"

"Yeah…maybe after I get something to eat okay?" he nodded as Katara ran off to start the food. I turned and spotted Sokka sitting there wide eyed looking at me I laughed and swirled a whip of water in the air and then shot it at him splashing him in the face he sputtered on the water and yelled at me as Aang and I laughed. While he sat there grumbling slightly, I smirked then spun bending water into a whip and throwing it towards Aang he was caught off guard and quickly caught it spinning it right back at me shooting it. I jumped up catching it with my bending and swirled it around like a lasso I swirled the water and tossed it, it went around Aang and I yanked it pulling him towards me laughing. He laughed too as we goofed off with the water I then turned when I heard a scream Katara and I were the first to react we ran in the direction and seen a couple of bandits trying to rob this old woman Katara quickly slipped the cap off of the canteen around her waist. I reached my right hand out bending the water out of the canteen and into the air Katara quickly took control of half of it as we quickly whipped the water at the bandits. The bandits hit the ground and was stunned for a few seconds they then climbed to their feet quickly and started towards us I spun shooting the water out hitting one of the men and sending him back he hit a tree I quickly froze him there. The other guy still ran at me and I spun lifting my leg and catching him in the jaw he stumbled back and I reached out with my hand catching him in the face with a punch. I heard Katara yell in frustration and turned to see two bandits surrounding her then suddenly they were on the ground unable to move Katara and I turned to see the old woman. She had her hands out and slightly lowered in front of her in a water bending motion, Katara and I looked at each other confused.

"A-are you okay?" asked Katara the woman looked at her but didn't answer right away she looked as the bandits climbed to their feet and ran.

"I thank you ladies and to show you my gratitude I would like to show you both a very valuable move that I learned from a water bender when I was around your age." she said looking at Katara, who glanced at me I shrugged,

"Okay…thanks" I said the woman, Katara, and I stood there talking out a schedule as to when we would train for this move of hers. When Katara and I returned back to the camp the food was done and waiting for us,

"Thanks for making this for us Aang" said Katara and I together,

"HEY! WHY DO YOU AUTOMATICALLY THINK THAT IT WAS AANG?" hollered Sokka enraged.

"Well let me think…you barely make your own plate let alone somebody else's" snapped Katara I just looked at them argue back and forth while I started eating in silence, Aang was curled up next to Appa using him as a pillow. _A really huge pillow that could roll over and possibly crush you in your sleep _I thought, I suddenly yawned realizing how exhausted I truly was I stretched out and took a place next to Momo in a sleeping bag he felt warm and comfortable his fur pressed against my skin I smiled closing my eyes. I awoke abruptly realizing that Momo had abandoned me for Sokka's chest I pushed myself up crawling from the sleeping bag and tip toeing out of the camp. I followed the map and stepped out into a small clearing I looked around not finding Zuko anywhere in sight. I didn't want to call out for him in case the other's were to hear me calling his name and come looking for me thinking I was in trouble and finding Zuko and I in a conference. I sighed and stopped leaning against a tree I heard movement and turned spotting a hooded figure who I assumed to be Zuko. I waited until the person stopped in front of me and then there was silence other then the low sounds of insects feeling comfortable in their own habitat. Zuko removed the hood and looked at me his eyes weren't angry, disgusted, mad, enraged, or untrustworthy they looked worried, anxious he rushed me grabbing me in a hug. I looked at him confused pushing him back a little,

"Z-Zuko what are you doing?" I asked hiding a blush he stepped back,

"Sorry I was a little worried that they realized what you truly were and attacked you" there was an awkward silence that was shortly lived.

"Don't be ridiculous, they wouldn't stand a chance against me" I said lying through my teeth,

"You're wrong…there is 3 of them and only one of you…not to mention that one of them is the Avatar…a mere child" said Zuko sounding aggravated.

"Zuko, calm down now isn't the time to get all wild, one of them can wake up any minute and notice that I'm missing" he nodded his head in silence. He stepped forward and looked me in the eyes,

"Be careful alright? Any sign of trouble get away from them fast and come find me you know I won't be too far behind" I nodded and he reached out and poked my forehead before flashing me a smile and turning leaving me standing alone.

3 days later…

After having to escape from the crazy old lady that was teaching us how to **BLOODBEND** and having to actually do it to save our self's from Sokka and Aang who she was controlling by blood bending them. We are now traveling towards an earth bending town where Aang believes that his earth bending teacher will be, it is apparently a little blind girl who will become his teacher.

"But I keep telling you a blind girl can't earth bend" said Sokka for the millionth time I groaned and punched him in his arm,

"Shut up…you've said that so many times maybe your right maybe your wrong…look how bout we make a bet out of this, I bet you 5 gold pieces that she can earth bend even though she's blind"

"Ok, you're on" he said grabbing my hand and shaking it I smirked at him

"Oh…by the way I usually never lose a bet" I said laughing lightly.

"Yeah, well neither do I" he said smiling

"Ha, yes you do, you always lose bets…you've lost to Momo….and he's a lemur" said Katara while Aang laughed and Sokka glared at her. "Well I'm just stating the facts" said Katara laughing at him,

"Look…is there any other stop before we get there? I want to look around for something" I said Aang thought about this for a moment or two and then shook his head no,

"No…not that I can think of but don't worry we're practically there" said Aang he pointed a head of us and I could see the silhouette of a village.

"Oh okay" I said and laid back against Appa's saddle, closing my eyes as we went towards the village, we landed and I jumped off of the saddle and landed on my feet and headed into the center of town.

"Where are you going?" called Sokka, "We have to find this…blind earth bender of his so that she can begin training him" I looked at him over my shoulder smirking,

"So are you giving up all ready?" I asked he glared at me and shook his head quickly,

"No but I was just saying it like that so that you would understand what I was saying jeesh" he said rolling his eyes. I laughed walking off,


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't worry I'll catch up with you guys soon I'm use to being on my own so I want to look around for a bit on my own don't worry I know how to protect myself." I said smiling to myself, I walked by many stores and wasn't remotely interested in anything I was seeing. I stopped something had caught my eye in the store I was now standing in front of, there were two blades crisscrossed hanging on the wall I ducked into the store. It was silent I walked around glancing at all the weapons they had in their but none of them called to me like the blades did. I stood there staring at them for the longest that's when I heard the clearing of a throat and I spun around, there in front of me was a man.

"Can I help you with something little girl?" he asked in a smug tone looking down at me I glared at him,

"How dare you assume I'm a little girl?" I snapped, "and yes you may help me I want to know how much those blades are" I said pointing to the one's hanging on the wall.

"Too much for you, besides what will a pretty thing like you do with blades like those? You'll hurt yourself" he said, that enraged me.

"Don't underestimate me…I'm more dangerous than you think" I said giving him a cold look,

"But you look as gentle as a cherry blossom in bloom" he said reaching out and caressing my face, I could smell the Sake on his breath and reacted out of instinct I smacked his hand away and spun bringing my dagger out of its sheath which was hidden but attached to my waist and pressing it against his throat.

"Don't…touch…me" I hissed into his ear, he suddenly looked mad and quickly moved his leg and kicked me in the gut I hit the opposite wall and clenched my teeth in pain. He came at me,

"You'll regret threatening me child" he said through clenched teeth, just then there was an open palm that caught the punch the guy threw at me. He growled glaring up at the person blocking me he wore a hood so I couldn't see his face but the man could and his face went pale white. The man stumbled back, as I pushed myself off of the wall,

"Just forget it the blades are nice but they aren't worth me putting up with you to get them" I snapped walking from the store. (Zuko's POV)

I glared down at the clerk until she was gone out of sight and far away enough not to hear anything; I grabbed the clerk by the front of his dressing and pulled him close,

"Why was she in here? What did she want?" I barked,

"S-She wanted the blades" sputtered the clerk pointing to the Crescent shaped blades hanging on the wall. "I-I told her that a pretty young girl like herself didn't need them, she n-needed someone like me" with a yell of pure rage I slammed my fist into the guy's face and sent him flying he hit his counter and sat there shaking in fear of me.

"How much are the blades?" he asked,

"T-They c-cost 20 gold" he stuttered I hit the man with a bag of gold that I threw and walked around the corner taking the crescent blades putting them in their sheaths and putting them in the bag. As I was about to leave the clerk says, "T-this is too much, I can't accept this amount of gold"

"Well I don't see anything else that interests me in this…heap they call a weapon shop" I retorted,

"W-wait…I'll show you the best blades I have other then the crescent blades" he said and pushed himself up climbing to his feet and quickly scuffling to a locked door, he unlocked it and went inside it was dark. I couldn't see what he was doing but the silhouette of his shadow made me believe that he was searching for something then he made a sound of relief and came scuffling back out quickly. "H-here…take these blades they can be combined into one and then pull apart to make two separate ones, I'll even throw the mask that came with them in for free" I nodded in silence and took the stuff from him. I left the store in complete silence willing the man to say a word that would suffice in me killing him but he said nothing and I was continent with that, but the rage inside me was screaming for me to return and destroy the man that had try to harm HER. _Damn it…why am I feeling so protective of her? _ "Because she is a fire bender like me that is why I am protective of her and she's helping me to capture the Avatar" I said aloud to myself. _You're lying to yourself again, you're falling for her_ "Ugh, Shut up" I said to myself and then quickly turned a corner almost running into the water bender the one that had danced in my head for so long that I thought I was going to lose my mind,


	8. Chapter 8

(Katara's POV)

"Uh…sorry" she said quickly moving out of the way of the stranger, she looked after him as he said nothing but picked up speed, she shrugged and continued walking and then spotted Kiki in the distance, "Kiki there you are, I was looking for you…did you get anything good?"

"Yeah, come take a look" she said and opened up a bag and reached in what she pulled out I couldn't believe my eyes when I seen it.

"Oh my gosh…t-that's a water bender scroll…w-where did you get it?" I asked quickly reaching for it like a little kid mesmerized by a new shiny toy.

"Heh…it was in some pirate's store and I knew he must have stolen it from somebody…he priced it way to high but I believe in the end he saw it my way." I said smirking, "You and I can study from it and then teach Aang the moves after we've mastered it ourselves." I couldn't stop myself from laughing and pulling her into a hug, we laughed and headed back towards where we had booked some rooms.

(Normal POV)

We entered the room to see Sokka lounging around, "Don't you ever do anything other than lounge around?" I asked while putting the bags down on the floor he looked at us.

"Maybe" he said lazily, "It's a little hot" he said I smirked and quickly moved my hands and the water that was in the big water bowl sitting on the floor quickly rose and then flew at him hitting him. His eyes flew open, "AH…w-what did you do that for? That was cold" he hollered Katara was holding her side laughing.

"Because Sokka…we don't want you to melt away I mean who would protect us poor weak girls right?" I said smirking, "But seeing as you're not hot anymore how bout you get off your butt and go find Aang" I said. He grumbled about being wet as he climbed to his feet Katara was still laughing as he sloshed by her, I went through the bags and grabbed two wrapped up squares and tossed one to Katara she caught it and unwrapped it, it was a square with icing on it. We bit into the cakes and ate them in silence, "So how long do you think we'll be here?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulder's and started to explain that it all depends on how fast we find the girl but I stopped listening getting lost in my thoughts. _I wonder how long it would take Zuko to catch up to us, when he will attack, and when he will get in contact with me…it shouldn't be too long…but I wonder what he has planned for me, will he capture me again or just talk to me._ By the time Katara and I were done training with the water bender's scroll it was past midnight and she was half standing and half kneeling looking extremely tired, "It's okay Katara you can go to bed I'm just going to go find the hot spring okay?" she nodded and waved a lazy wave and wondered off in the direction of the room. I glanced around and then took a deep breath then shot flames into the water making it hot and steamy I removed my clothes and lowered myself into the water. I sighed in pleasure as the water washed over my body, it felt wonderful I could feel all the tight muscles loosening, I reached up and removed the hair pins and ties letting my hair fall to my waist I went under the water letting it get wet. I surfaced and just laid there letting myself float my hair floating in the water covered my chest while I floated, I thought I heard a rustle and I quickly righted myself standing in the water and glancing around. Then I saw a small animal scurrying about and I relaxed some I went back to rinsing myself with the water by using my water bending, the water ran down my body that's when I heard the rustle again and I gave a small laugh. Thinking it was just another animal but when I turned around I was shocked to see the pirate from the shop,

"I believe you have something that belongs to me" he said taking a step towards me I gasped my arms were now wrapped around my upper body to cover myself.

"Stay away from me…I'm warning you" I said taking a hesitant step backwards,

"Oh no my dear I want my scroll"

"It wasn't yours and we both know it, just like we both know that you stole it on some raid of a village or a boat, just like I know that if you try to attack me you're going to get hurt" I said glaring at him.

"Heh, that's where you're wrong my sweet…did you honestly think that I would come alone?" I gasped as a man grabbed me from behind and another quickly covered my mouth so that I couldn't scream. His hand was quickly replaced with mud that was quickly hardened by an earth bender, I struggled back against the man that was holding me but it was useless. They carried me and then slammed my bare back against a tree and quickly tied me to it, I glared at them as they finished tying me to the tree. "You seem a whole lot more interesting then the scroll and my men agree" he laughed getting a strange look in his eyes his hand reached out for me. I struggled against the ropes binding me but I couldn't break them and I couldn't water bend or fire bend my way out of this. His hand was about an inch from my bare chest when there was a blast of fire that hit him and sent him flying; I turned my head and caught sight of a hooded figure. He charged into the crowd of men attacking them left and right he twirled a dagger and then threw it in my direction the blade hit the rope and it went limp dropping to my feet. He grabbed the earth bender and held a blade to his neck he whispered something in his ear that I couldn't catch and then the earth that was covering my mouth so that I couldn't talk dropped from my mouth. The hooded figure then slammed the earth bender into the ground head first and then approached me but not too fast. He held up his hands, as I watched him approach,

"Who are you?" the person didn't answer instead they stopped and removed the hood and I gasped it was Zuko but his eyes were closed as he finished removing the robe and tossed it in my direction. I caught it and pulled it on and fixed it so that it would stay closed, I then walked up to him and threw my arms around him hugging him gently. "Zuko…thank you" I said into his ear hugging him tighter he brought his arms around my waist and hugged me back,

"Kiki… I never want to see you get hurt" he said as he said this he pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Z-Zuko what are you trying to say?" I asked my heart picking up speed,

"Kiki, I came looking for you to give you these" he said and brought a bag from behind his back I stared at him as he handed it out to me,

"W-what is it?" I asked he gave me a smile and leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You'll like it, but for now it's been a long night, I think you should get some sleep" and with the swiftest movement he hit me in the back of my neck and scooped me up into his arms. My unconscious head was laid against his chest as he carried me silently back towards the room he knew we had gotten to stay in.


	9. Chapter 9

(Zuko POV)

As I carried her in my arms I watched her sleep as she slept my thoughts kept running back to the scene that had just happened the pirate's trying to touch her naked body. As the images kept flashing through my mind the anger flashed into me, I stopped momentarily to grab her clothes and then continued walking. She was breathing softly as I carried her to town nobody was around which was good but I still staid in the shadows with her in my arms. I followed the shadows until I spotted their room, there was no noise, and no movement I slowly crept inside making sure I didn't make too much noise and laid her down in her bed. I covered her up and laid her clothes beside her with one last glance at her I left heading back to my ship. _What would I have done if she was hurt and I had no lead to the Avatar?_ I shook the thought from my head and shrugged it off as I boarded my ship I spotted my uncle watching me.

"And where might you have been my dear nephew, out on a late night walk perhaps?" he asked in his gentle tone,

"Nowhere I've just been walking around" I snapped at him I watched my uncle's eyes light up quickly,

"Or perhaps you were out running from what you have awaiting you in your chambers" he said smirking slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked slightly annoyed and tired,

"You'll find out soon enough" he said and nudged his head in the direction of my room. I grumbled I had always hated when my uncle played the stupid mind games with me, I growled and started walking I opened the door to my room and caught sight of my sister I glared down at her.

"Azula…what are you doing here?" I growled my sister's golden eyes locked onto mine as she gave me a smirk,

"Now Zu-Zu is that anyways to greet your sister?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. _I can think of a few ways that I would love to greet you like for starters kick your butt off my ship and leave you tied to bolder sinking under the sea_ I shook myself mentally.

"Look Azula I'm tired what do you want?" I asked crossing the room and removing my shirt tossing it into a corner while tugging off my boots and dropping them on the floor. I plopped myself down on my bed and sighed as the sudden relaxation washed over me and made me even more tired, I closed my eyes waiting for her answer.

"Father has sent me out to hunt down the Avatar…so now I have come to you to say join me brother and we can capture the Avatar together" I glared over at her.

"No…I will be the one to capture the Avatar I'm more closer then you think" I said smirking at her, "Now will you please get out of here"

"Why should I?" she hollered,

"GET OUT!" I screamed she growled slightly and stood up,

"Fine…just think about what I said, I'll be in touch brother" with that she left. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

(Azula's POV)

I walked from the room with a coy smirk on my face as I walked my mind raced with thoughts. _Hmm my brother seemed a little preoccupied in his thoughts today…I will find the Avatar on my own and he will never be able to get his honor back from father…or the throne for that matter. I have to go to bah sin say, but first to get a few helper's _I continued walking until I reached my own ship and went to my corridor's after I gave order's to my crew men on where we were heading to next.

(Normal POV)

I awoke the next morning and yawned stretching I let my eyes focus and noticed that I was back in the room, which was holding 3 empty beds my brows narrowed as I sat up and my covers fell off of my body I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a black robe. I bit my bottom lip as the memories from last night came back to me and I remembered where I had got the robe and how I assumed I got back here, "Zuko…You put yourself in a lot of danger bringing me back here….I thank you…" I said softly to myself I looked to my left and noticed that my clothes were sitting I reached for them and grabbed them. I stood up and walked to the bathroom where I changed into my clothes and folded the robe putting it in my book bag where I knew it would be safe I then remembered the gifts that Zuko had given to me and I turned there was the bag laying where my clothes had been. I reached for the bag picking it up and started to look inside when I heard Sokka talking loudly and walking back into the room I looked up.

"Sokka Shh you'll wake up Kiki" I heard Katara saying trying to get her brother to be quiet,

"It's ok Katara I heard him coming from miles away and woke up" I said jokingly as they came into the room, Katara smiled at me for a moment and then turned her attention to Aang who was fighting with Momo over a bag of what I was assuming food.

"No Momo you had yours this is Kiki's" he said trying to push the lemur off of his face I started laughing I walked over to Momo and pinched a little behind his left ear and then scratched and he automatically stopped fighting with Aang and came to me climbing up my arm and sitting on my shoulder. "How did you do that?" asked Aang as they watched me put Momo in a trance like state.

"Well when I was younger my Mema had a Lemur she used to travel a lot and she had got one from a friend that was at the southern air temple. Talk about keeping your hands full" I explained. It was then that Sokka had asked about the bag I was holding, I looked down at it and then back at them, "I'm not sure it's a gift from a….friend I guess you can call him"

"Friend…who is this friend of yours?" Asked Sokka reaching for the bag, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it flipping him over he landed on his back.

"Friends that I don't have to share with you and if you reach for this bag again I'll tear your arm off you hear me?" He gave a nervous laugh as Katara laughed at him.

"Serves you right, it's hers so leave her alone and let her open it in peace" she said glaring at him slightly. Sokka sat up rubbing his arm as I turned walking away from him and the other's leaving them and mumbling.

"I'm going for a walk I'll see you in a little bit" I said not bothering to look back, I walked outside and walked around Basin say I walked to a secluded place and sat down holding the package. I looked around and then opened it and gasped loudly, I was looking down at the blades that I had seen in the shop. "Oh my god Zuko…" I whispered afraid to say it too loudly in case someone had heard me I stood up and grabbed the crescent shaped blades admiring them as they fitted perfectly in my hands. "I need to find a stream or some sort so that I can test my skills" I mumbled to myself I walked into the woods and followed the sound of running water. It brought me to a stream where I walked along the left side of it and followed to where it went I knew that it was going to bring me to a bigger body of water. As I walked I glanced at the blades the way they gleamed in the sunlight was beautiful I smiled at them again and continued walking I finally ran into the bigger body of water which happened to be a small lake. "This will have to do" I said looking around I took off my shoes and walked out into the water letting my feet feel the coolness of the water creep up to my ankles. I had the crescent shaped blades at my hip held loosely in my hands I brought my arms up letting the sway slightly to the right as I did this water loomed up into a stream and I allowed myself to continue my water bending for awhile I wanted to test the theory that I could still be able to use my water bending while holding a weapon in my hand and I could. I smirked as I concentrated on the water trying to bend it to the end of the blades once it was there I breathed softly the ice freezing automatically. I smirked as it was smooth and sharp it was now the extension of the crescent blades, I looked around checking my surroundings. I thought I felt eyes on me; I lowered my blades letting the ice thaw and the water fall back into the stream I attached the blades onto my hips and clenched my fists slightly. "Who's there?" I ask narrowing my eyes I watched as several guards came out dressed in fire nation uniforms; I glared at them, "What do you want?" I felt uneasy about these fire nations soldier's they weren't Zuko's. I didn't know how I knew but I just did.

"She's a water bender sir I seen it with my own eyes" mumbled one of the guys to my left as a guy wearing a captain's badge came walking into sight.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok boys you know the drill take her down" said the captain, I gritted my teeth glancing around me I counted at least 5 I dodged to the left quickly as one shot a blast of flames at me. I rolled across the ground and as I came into a squatting position I brought my arms up and then down in front of me in one fluid motion. The water from the stream rose up in a whip like formation and lashed out at the closest guard to me it hit him with such force in the chest that it knocked him off of his feet and sit him flying into a nearby tree. I hopped up and spun as I spun I brought my arms from the side of me to the front and sent a stream of water at the guard that was still slanted against the tree it collided with his body and I brought my hands down rapidly and breathed out the water turned to ice locking him to the tree. I noticed one of the guards turned his attention to his teammate and was getting ready to shoot a blast at the ice holding him; I kicked off the ground and ran at him. I jumped up pulling off a front flip which I then turned into a flying kick when I extended my leg. It caught the guard by surprise he went to bring up his arms but it was too late and my foot caught the side of his helmet making a dent by the force of the kick. He yelled in both anger and pain before hitting the ground and slighting a couple of feet from where I landed. I narrowed my eyes at the remaining guards surrounding me, "Alright men change in tactics remaining soldiers follow my lead" yelled the captain. Right before he charged at me he threw a fire blast I spun letting my arms glide in a sliding motion from the right side of me to the left as I did this a stream of water slid across my body and it snuffed out the fire blast. I cart wheeled out of the way as the captain threw a punch at my head as I brought myself into a standing position as I did I brought both my arms up to the left side of my head blocking a guards arm. I clenched my teeth as another guard came and slammed his fist into my side; I narrowed my eyes at him and brought my arms down quickly slamming my foot into the first guy and sending him staggering back. I then spun slamming my fist into the others jaw bone I heard it crack and he hollered in pain grasping his jaw and dropped to the ground. I spun and ran in the opposite direction that I had come in and in the opposite direction of the guards, as I ran I felt the pain in my side, _damn…He must have hit the bone or something its way too painful I can't stop now to heal myself either. _I thought to myself as I kept running, I could hear their boots crunching along the ground as they pursued me, I spotted a low hanging branch so I picked up speed and jumped I caught it. I swung myself up and climbed up the tree quickly once I felt I was high enough I pressed myself against the branch I was now on as flat as I could. I didn't move as I watched them run right by the tree in pursue of a ghost now; I waited there for 5 minutes before slowly lowering myself back to the ground. once I was back on the ground I ran not back to town just in case they found me again I didn't want to lead them straight back to Aang and the others but in the direction of the docks. Once I got to the dock it didn't take me too long to find the ship that I was looking for, I ducked on board and made my way slowly and painfully to the prince's cabin. I got to the door and raised my hand which caused me even more pain and knocked on the door two times before my knees started buckling from strain. _D-Dammit…I-I don't think that anyone is on the ship…now that I think of it I didn't see any guards or Zuko's uncle on my way in, _Just as I was giving up on hope and my knees were no longer straining but was giving out the door swung open and there stood a bare chest Zuko. He was rubbing his eyes and grumbling,

"Zuko" I said as my legs gave and I was falling, Zuko reacted fast for someone that looked half sleep. He caught me his arm around my waist pulling me against his body,

"Kiki…w-what happened are you ok?" asked Zuko he didn't wait for me to answer he lifted me into his arms as I cringed in slight pain and brought me to the bed that we had once shared and laid me down on it. I took a shaky breath as the pain seemed to have intensified as my muscle's relaxed,

"Z-Zuko…I need some water I have to heal this or else I'll go completely insane" I mumbled, he didn't hesitate he stood up and walked away grabbing a bowl that wasn't too far from the bed. As he was in the middle of walking back with it there was a commotion outside the door,

"What Princess Azula is coming?" I heard a guard yell,

"Dammit…I thought I got rid of her, Kiki I'll be back I can't let her see you here" he said and then rushed out the door quickly.

"Azula…Princess?" I said to myself,

(Zuko POV)

I closed my door behind me there was a guard that was standing close by I grabbed him pulling him aside, "Why is my sister aboard my ship?" I demanded,

"S-She says that her men were in pursuit of a water bender and that they lost her amongst the woods and thinks that she may have snuck on a ship" he said quickly out of fear. _Dammit are they talking about Kiki?_

"Listen to me carefully No one is to get into my room do you understand me?" he nodded as I stood him in front of my room and ran off to where I heard the commotion of shouting and running feet. I turned the corner and almost ran into one of my sister's men I grabbed him by his armor and slammed him against the wall of my ship,

"Zuko…" I recognized her voice immediately I turned, my eyes narrowing at her ever so slightly,

"What is the meaning of this Azula?" I asked in an angry voice,

"There is a water bender floating around…and I believe it may be the rumored one that is traveling with the avatar" She said,

"And why are you on my ship making such a commotion" I asked angrily

"Someone spotted her running towards the docks" she said walking past him and pushing the arm he had outstretched in front of him holding the guard against the wall out of her way.

"So you think she is on MY ship?" I now screamed in both panic and outrage,

"I'm only saying she maybe on your ship without your knowledge brother dear" she said in her smug voice. "Search every inch of this ship don't leave anything unchecked" she demanded as she said this, a guard came running into view,

"Lady Azula every part of the ship has been checked and cleared except for the Prince's room" said the guard. If it wasn't for me wanting to blow any chances for me to talk my way out of this I would of blasted him in the chest right then and there, I clenched my teeth,

"Nobody is going into my room Azula that is my private chamber and I won't condone this" I said angrily.

"We are going in there and if you try to interfere then you'll leave me no choice but to have you held with treason against father not to mention the taking of your ship" She said giving me a cruel sneer, I growled

"Fine…but I get to come I don't want any of your idiot guards to ruin anything in my room" I said, it was a weak excuse but it was the only one I had. She rolled her eyes,

"Oh fine you can come Zu-Zu" She said using my child hood nickname; I lead the way to my room the guard that I had put there was still standing there. _What am I going to do? I can't help Kiki if Azula finds her_ I thought as I nodded to the guard and he sidestepped; before I could delay it any longer Azula kicked open the door which hit the wall with a bang. The guards swarmed in searching around the room, my heart was slamming in my chest as I was being held outside, they filed out one by one, I was suspecting to see Kiki being held tightly by the last guard that came out right before my sister. But it didn't happen the guard came out and walked away with the others then my sister came out of the room and smiled at me,

"I told you, you wouldn't find any water bender on my ship" I said in what I hoped was a smug attitude, she shrugged,

"She's around here somewhere keep a eye out for her" she said to her men as they all left my ship as soon as I knew they were out of hearing distance I grabbed the guard that I had put there.

"Did anyone go into and leave my room before just now?" I asked he shook his head quickly looking at me confused, I shoved him away, "Good then you did your job your dismissed" I said quickly starting for my door, "I don't wish to be disturbed make sure of it" I said in a tone that made him tremble slightly as I entered the room and closed the door sliding the latch into place. I glanced around my room looking for places that Kiki could of hid and then sighed, _They checked all the places she could have been hiding…she's gone_ I sat on my bed releasing another sigh but this one of relief as I laid back on the bed and looked up but instead of seeing the ceiling I saw Kiki she had spread herself out across it so that she could hide up there without falling. She seen me and smiled before her hands slid from the wall and she fell landing on me and the bed, she laughed softly,

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall on you" she said smiling at me and pushing herself off of the bed I watched as she cringed slightly.

(Normal POV)

"You didn't get to heal did you?" I turned facing Zuko and shook my head,

"No…when I heard the commotion I went to the door I had overheard some parts of guards running past about they were looking for me and I figured it wouldn't take them long before they came to look for me in here as well." I explained slowly making my way to the bowl of water and bended the water out of the bowl and onto my hand I brought my shirt up looking down at my side it was already black and blue and swollen.

"What happened?" asked Zuko standing and walking to my side quickly he reached out slowly and touched it softly but it still made me twitch in slight pain.

"Your sister's guards are what happened" I said placing my hand to my wound and watching as the water began to glow a steady shade of blue my breathing became steady as the pain stopped. "Zuko I'm sorry I caused you trouble…" I glanced at him but he shook his head,

"Don't be sorry…I wanted to see you anyways" He said before looking away a slight blush creeping onto his cheek,

"You did…why?" I asked tilting my head slightly,

"Well I needed to know what the avatar's next move was"

"We are going to bah sing say" I explain.


	11. Chapter 11

**3 weeks later…**

I glared at the cave that I was now being held captive in; _I can't believe that Zuko's sister was already that far ahead in planning…she worked so fast that even Zuko wasn't prepared for this…and now here we are locked in a cell with Zuko while Sokka is somewhere out there with Aang and his new earth bending teacher named Toph a rich blind girl who has been secretly earth bending in competitions under the alias of the Blind bandit with all this happening…what is going through Katara's mind. _I glanced at Zuko out of the corner of my eye I wanted to talk to him so bad but I couldn't blow my cover, I crept to Katara's side and poked her shoulder since she had her head down on her arms. She lifted her head and looked at me, I nudged my head towards Zuko she glanced at him and glared at his head as if he could spontaneously combust from it.

"What do you think…should we talk to him?" I asked quietly he looked like he was passed out leaned against the blue crystal surrounding the cave.

"What? Why should we…he tried to kill us" she said sort of loudly I could of sworn that I seen Zuko move maybe it was a figment of my imagination.

"Yeah but in the end he's a prisoner too, I know we're strong but if you think about it he's strong too…we could make a treaty with him a temporary one until we can get out of here and back to Aang, Sokka, and Toph." I say my eyes darting back to her as she lifted her eyes to mine she thought about this quietly for a second or two, we both turned staring at Zuko it was as if he sensed us doing it because he lifted his head and looked directly at us.

"What?" he asked in anger, I watched his fists clench up tightly, "I already know what you're thinking…your thinking that this is where I belong for everything I put you through…am I right?" He hollered his voice bouncing off of the crystallized walls and slapping him back in the face. I started to say that he was wrong but Katara jumped to her feet,

"You do…You do belong here locked up and alone for all the pain that you put all of us through" she screamed the words echoed loudly bouncing around the room.

"Wait…we don't necessarily know what Zuko's been through either Katara there might be a reason that he's doing all of this" I say she shoots me a look. "What?"

"Are you going to sit there and try to defend him? He is the reason we are going through all of this the reason why you were"

"Saved?" I stated looking at her, she closed her mouth looking at me she didn't say anything she couldn't, "Katara…I know how you feel about Zuko…I know how you all feel about Zuko but I honestly think that under this hard expression he wears there's a sweet guy"

"Your delusional Kiki…I lost my mother to this war" she hollered in my face,

"I'm sorry you feel that way…but you're not the only one that lost their mother to this war" said Zuko before I could say anything to defend him both of us turned and looked at him slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Zuko climbed to his feet sighing slightly,

"I lost my mother to the war too…and when I found out what my father was planning…I spoke up about it and embarrassed him…and in doing so, I received this scar" he said pointing to the burnt side of his face. I heard Katara take in a sharp breath, as my mouth opened slowly "I didn't want this life…I was raised in it after my mother disappeared" after a couple of hours went by of us all talking Zuko and Katara became close and I was happy to see it.

"You know Zuko…I can heal that for you" I say he looked at me,

"No it's a scar" he started to object,

"No I have water from the South Pole…It can heal anything" I say he looks at me his golden amber eyes burning into mine they were soft.

"You'd really use it on me?" asked Zuko in disbelief, I looked at Katara to see what her reaction would be she nodded her head, "I'd be…free of this mark…I can live my life the way I want without having to feel like I'm a clown for people to stare at." I watched as Katara was the one that went forth holding out her hand letting the icy blue water creep over her hands as she walked to Zuko holding them up. Just as she touched his face there was a loud explosion and we all turned there was a gaping hole in the wall we coughed as the smoke was clearing. There we saw Toph with Aang,

"Where's Sokka?" I heard Katara cry,

"There's no time, we have to hurry the Di le are coming" cried Toph her blind eyes were open wide as if to make for some dramatic effect. We didn't hesitate Katara dashed forward heading towards the hole in the wall where Aang threw her the pouch of water they took from her. She slipped it over her shoulder and continued running I glanced at Zuko before dashing off following Aang and Toph, I wasn't sure of what Zuko had planned but I knew that I couldn't stand around and wait why my escape was getting less and less good looking. We ran down halls, just as we turned a corner a couple of rock fists flew at us, Toph stomped down her foot to the ground and brought both her arms up a wall of earth shot up in front of us. We heard the thuds of the fists colliding with Toph's wall she brought her hand down the earth disappearing, as she did this Aang jumped spinning and lashed out with his staff sending a wave of air at the first guy that charged at us. Katara water bended the water out of the bag and I snatched half of it, I ran forward and jumped into the air spinning I kicked out my leg and it collided with a Di Lee's arm he brought it up to block my kick he slid back a little when I landed I pivoted with my body and threw out my right hand. The water bended and slammed into his body he flew back hitting two other members as I ran forward. Katara and Aang was right behind me, Toph stopped turning and facing the guards chasing after us,

"Toph what are you doing?" Cried Katara stopping and turning to look at her, Toph cracked her knuckles,

"You guys keep going I'm going to show these guys why I'm the best earth bender in the world" Katara started towards her but Aang grabbed her around her waist yanking her back just as a blast of fire came her way. We didn't even have to turn our head to know who it was considering it was blue flames,

"Katara we have to go" cried Aang she was still standing there staring at Toph as she started bending and very well against the Di Lee guards. I ran forward and slapped Katara across the face she turned looking at me dazed,

"Let's go…NOW!" I screamed she nodded her head as Aang pulled her as she started moving Azula started after us smirking I could see Mai and Ty-Lee running on either side of her. I gritted my teeth as I dashed after Aang and Katara we came to a three way intersection, "Which way?" I asked.

"Come on this way" said Aang we took the tunnel to our left running down it quickly we got to the end of the tunnel and it opened into a cave like room. It had a water fall in the middle and there were crystals everywhere, we stopped breathing heavily, "Look up there we can get out" Aang was pointing to a hole in the ceiling where we could see the night sky. We heard a sound and stopped turning around Azula was there smirking her dark brown eyes lingered on all three of us,

"How nice it is to have you come to me Avatar" she said in a cold voice, she slowly walked into the cave never taking her eyes off of Aang, Katara stepped in front of Aang glaring at Azula,

"If you want him you're going through me first" she said angrily, I stepped closer to them and narrowed my eyes,

"Me too you bitch" I said angrily I hated her for everything she put Zuko through I was so angry I could barely hold it back. _Remain focused do not let her get to you…you don't want to fire bend in front of them until you tell them_ I reminded myself, she laughed

"Oh how cute you have girls fighting your battle for you" she said in a coy voice,

"No…he has friends by his side" I said angrily, with that I ran close to the edge where there was a stream of water from the waterfall I held my hands out to the side of my body and spun lashing it out at her. She jumped back flipping away and dodging the blow,

"Mmm…testy aren't we do you have feelings for the avatar…it must hurt you that he's going to die here and now doesn't it?" she said smirking and shooting a blast of fire at me.

"NO…YOU HURT SOMEONE THAT IS KIND TO ME…SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT AND YOU WILL PAY!" I screamed in anger,

"Aww what a Pity!" she screamed and shot a blast of blue flames at me I stood there arguing with myself on what to do when a wall of flames appeared in front of me. Blocking her blue flames, the flames put each other out and all of our heads turned and Zuko was standing there his fist held out. "Zu-Zu, have you come to your senses finally?" she asked her brows narrowed at him I watched Zuko as he was sliding closer to us and farther away from Azula. _Yes…he did it; he's finally doing the right thing_ I thought to myself,

"Azula I can't let you do this" he says his eyes locked on hers, "You cannot bring the Avatar to father" and before I could even register what was happening Zuko spun and shot a fire ball towards Katara she brought up a small shield of water and the fire hit it hissing out.

"W-What are you doing Zuko?" Katara shouted, "I thought you wanted to stop the war…why are you helping her?"

"I am stopping the war Katara…I bring the avatar to my father and the Fire Nation wins, the war will be over" he said I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Zuko…_ I thought to myself,

"LIAR!" I screamed enraged now, "You told us you wanted to help…you lied to us…and I will never forgive you"


	12. Chapter 12

(Zuko's POV)

The rage and hurt tore my eyes from Katara's face as I turned and looked at her,

"You knew all along that I wasn't going to help them" I hollered to her, but I could tell that was a mistake. Katara and Aang looked at her,

"What is he talking about Kiki?" asked Katara, she glared at me

"I was pretending to help Zuko the whole time I was traveling with you…the first time he captured me I told him that I was hunting down the Avatar for a bounty. I told him that I'd help him capture Aang as long as I got money for my family…he agreed," I heard them gasp, I didn't look at them my eyes remained locked with hers, "I told him our locations…only way after we were gone so he wouldn't try to capture you guys…I kept him at bay…I knew he'd trust me. How couldn't he? I saved his life" as she told the story the memories came back and my heart pounded in my chest.

"You lied to me?" I hollered, she smirked the hurt that was in her eyes was gone and was replaced by pure rage,

(Normal POV)

I yelled in anger as I ran towards Zuko all the hurt that was slamming around in my chest I couldn't handle it, I turned it into hate…hate for Zuko. I kicked out at him and he blocked it with his arm he brought his free fist down trying to punch me and I kicked off of him back flipping away. I rushed at him again bringing my fist up he brought his out and down I blocked it with my left arm and slammed my right fist into his face.

"I never wanted to fight you" said Zuko climbing to his feet and whipping his mouth free of blood and spitting on the floor, "But now…I want to tear you to pieces" he shot a few blasts of fire at me I practically danced out of the way. Azula was fighting with Aang and Katara as I continued fighting with Zuko he swept his leg out and caught me behind the ankle's knocking my feet out. I slammed to the ground and glared up at him as he raised a clenched fist he brought it down but hesitated at the last moment like I knew he would and brought my leg up hard and fast catching him in the chin. I rolled out of his reach and pushed myself up sliding back into a fighting stance, my eyes were burning holes into Zuko's face when he turned back glaring at me. We were doing well until a couple of Di le guards appeared and started helping Azula with Aang and Katara. Zuko pushed me back away from the water which is what he wanted the whole time my back was pressed against the wall as he approached me. "Kiki stop fighting…just side with us your fighting a losing battle" I couldn't hold in my rage anymore, I slammed my fists into his chest blasting him back with a ball of fire. Just for that instant I wish I could take back…I wish I could have stopped myself for two different reasons first because the look of betrayal coming from Aang and Katara was enough to hurt anyone with a heart. And secondly the way Zuko landed he slammed his head into a crystal which gave him a gash above his right eye.

"…Zuko…you betrayed us" I said looking down at him through slit eyes of a angry snake, "You betrayed Aang, and Katara…but the worse is you betrayed me….you lied to me…and…I hate you…it took me awhile to finally admit it to myself…how ironic that you'll find out in a place like this." I explain he looks at me confused as blood ran down his face he whipped away the blood threatening to poor into his eye,

"What are you talking about?" he asked in anger and pain, I walked to him slowly anger burning deep in my heart. There was still fighting going on around us but for this instant it was like nothing was there but the two of us as I stopped in front of him and squatted.

"I'm talking about how you've hurt me the most out of Katara and I…you even betrayed your Uncle's wishes didn't you?" I ask with Venom oozing in each word. He didn't say anything he didn't have to I already knew, "Zuko…I loved you…somewhere down the lines of me protecting you…saving you…pretending to be partners with you. I truly fell in love with you and the more I tried to ignore it…push it away…deny that it was even a possibility the stronger it became. I was happy when you said you wanted to end the war and do the right thing…I was a fool to believe you for one instant…so now you know my secret." I glared at him as I brought my fist up clenched tightly and aimed a punch towards his head when suddenly there was a scream of pain and my head whipped around to see Aang falling from the air. Katara released a cry of anger and fear and water bended a wave that she rode quickly catching Aang and holding his unconscious form. His shirt was torn into shreds during the battle with Azula; on his back was a big burn from one of her Lightning attacks. I watched as Azula and the Di Le closed in towards Aang and Katara who had silent tears rolling down her face, I released I cry of anger and shot a wall of flames up blocking their path from Aang and Katara running towards them. I stood in front of them glaring at Azula, she lifted her lips in a smirk and I lost it I ran at her I faintly heard Katara screaming my name as I jumped into the air spinning like a spiral and lashing out with my foot sending a blast of flames at Azula. She laughed as she deflected it with her arm and then there were blue flames that shot from her right fist; I didn't bother to dodge it for there was a huge wall of flames that suddenly appeared in front of me blocking my path. Both Azula and I turned our heads looking in the direction it had come from and seen her uncle standing there, his brows was pulled together in a glare.

"I will not let you do this" He said staring at his niece as I slowly thought about everything that was happening right now, "Kiki get the Avatar out of here" said Iroh I nodded and turned running to Katara and Aang as he took on battling the Di le and Azula. Katara glared at me holding up a hand ready to attack me with water bending if needed to be,

"Katara I'm still the same person…look I'll explain it all later I promise but for now we have to get Aang out of here." She narrowed her brows at me for a moment or two before sighing slightly we both bended water into a snake like ladder that lifted us up and out of the cavern. We spotted Appa as he swooped down and got us out of the air, Aang was still breathing he just happened to be unconscious. I watched as Katara brought the water from the South Pole out and let the water cool as ice touch her skin almost like a gel as she then touches his back as the water began to glow. Sokka and Toph looked dirty from battle Sokka was asking what had happened over and over again as he stared Appa, Toph didn't really say anything she just stared into space. I found myself separated from the group near the back of the saddle; I curled up into myself and hid my face with no one left to be angry at, but myself the tears came hot and wet down my cheek. I don't remember when I eventually passed out but when I awoke it was to a rough shake, my eyes shot open as I sat up uncurling myself and looking around confused.

"I said easy Appa" I heard Katara whisper, she was flying Appa instead of Sokka who was laid out snoring. She slid off of Appa and got to the ground she glanced around and then released a sigh; I slowly crawled to the edge of the saddle and peeked around too. She caught sight of me and glared at me,  
"Katara I" I didn't get to finish the sentence before she released a yell of anger and opened her water pouch and water bended the water at me, I ducked as the water shot over my head I pushed myself up and jumped over the saddle and landed on the ground.

"You lied to us…you were helping Zuko the whole time" she cried angrily,

"No…I wasn't I was giving him false information what part of that didn't you understand?" I cried back in anger catching a ball of water that she sent at me. "Don't you think that if I was on his side that I'd be there with him…I would have helped him and Azula fight you and Aang?"

"No because he abandoned you…your angry and now you want to be safe with us" She hollered in anger,

"Safe…SAFE? YOU SHOULD BE THE LAST ONE TO TALK TO ME ABOUT SAFE WHO WAS IT THAT SAVED YOU FROM BEING CAPTURED…WHO WAS IT THAT HELPED AANG WITH HIS WATER BENDING…AND YOU?" I yelled in anger. I heard movement from somewhere behind me I whipped around and seen it was Sokka waking up and trying to calculate what was happening. "For get this" I threw the water back at Katara with anger and force behind it, it collided with her stomach and I turned running off. I was even angrier then I was last night during our escape, I didn't care if I hurt her…didn't care if I hurt Zuko all that mattered now was getting away.


	13. Chapter 13

(Zuko's POV)

I groaned my head was throbbing as I turned onto my side, _Damn her…she hits hard _I thought to myself I released a frustrated sigh as I thought back to last night. _Was she really telling me the truth?__**Flashback: I stared up at Kiki in shock, pain, and anger as she had sent me flying into the stone. She was standing there in front of me but I couldn't hit her like I would any other enemy, "I loved you Zuko…and you betrayed me" these words bounced around in my head as I tried to grasp them. I had watched them get away, knowing that her secret was blown End flashback. **__I couldn't get any sleep last night…I wonder if she's ok? __**No you don't you don't care if anything happens to her she's the enemy and you know what we**__**must do we have to demolish her the next time we see her. **_I shook my head trying to clear my conflicting thoughts as there was a knock on my door, "Go away I do not want to be disturbed" I called. I had my eyes closed the image of Kiki danced before them her angry eyes burned with hate and fire towards me. "Of course she couldn't have been telling the truth when she said she loved me" I mumbled to myself I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned quickly. I caught sight of the invader of my privacy and seen it was no other then Mai she was looking at me face expressionless like normal. "W-What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up slowly, she smiled…if you can call it a smile,

"I heard what happened with you and Azula and came to check on you…how's your head, I heard it took awhile for the cut on your head to stop bleeding" she looked down at me as she sat on the bed beside me and brushed my hair away from the cut on my head that was now slightly black and blue.

"Yeah…it's ok just a lump and a slight head ache" she still had her hand hovering over the cut as her brown eyes stared into my golden amber ones. _I remember when Mai and I used to date before this war came between us_ "So tell me…who was it that gave you this lump anyways?" she asked me I glanced at her but didn't say anything. "Well…I guess you aren't going to tell me…but I think you should know that Azula is on the lead to the Avatar." I looked at her,

"What do you mean she's on the lead to the Avatar? She hit him in the middle of his transaction to Avatar state he isn't a threat to us anymore?"

"She wants him to bear witness to the mayhem that's bound to come in first person" she says. Mai leaves and I lay there in my bed thinking about what is going to happen to Kiki and Katara if we catch them. _Kiki…where are you?_ A couple of days went by of me doing my prince duties with Azula and being happy, the four of us hanging out again like in the old days. Azula, Mai, Ty-Lee and me we went to the fire nation where we attended parties, and played volley ball. It took me awhile to realize that this isn't what I wanted.

(Katara's POV)

I glared at the sky for what felt like the millionth time, _I don't see why they are trusting him…I wouldn't trust him…I won't trust him, I refuse to trust him after he betrayed us. _I was brought back to reality by arguing I turned to see Zuko being restrained by Toph and Sokka as he yelled at Aang. I rushed over and stood in front of Aang already in a water bending position in case he tried to attack.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" he hollered my heart slammed against my rib cage as I continued to listen to what Aang was yelling back.

"I don't know where she is when I came to she was gone" He yelled back then he got a sad look on his face, "Maybe she realized all hope is gone now that I can't use my avatar state anymore against the fire lord to stop him."

"Now look at what you did" I yelled in rage as I turned towards Aang, "Aang it's ok Kiki probably just went on her own quest…I mean nobody knows what she was thinking when she decided to abandon us" I said placing a hand on Aang's shoulder his usual bald head now had dark brown hair covering it.

"That's not true…You know why she left" came Toph's voice I forgot she could tell when people were lying. I released a sigh and turned facing the blind girl, all eyes were on me now,

"Yeah I know why she left but I can't tell any of you" I say avoiding their direct eye contact as I turned slowly looking at all of their faces skipping Zuko's completely. "She left for her own personal reasons and on her own" I said trying to steady the rhythm of my heart beat.

"Well…is she lying?" asked Zuko looking to Toph it infuriated me that he thought I was lying.

"No…not that I can tell anyways she's telling the truth Kiki left on her own" said Toph looking down at the ground with her eyes not necessarily seeing anything. It grew quiet I caught the look on Zuko's face and couldn't tell if it was worry or joy,

(Aang's POV)

I sat up it was dark I rubbed my eye with the back of my hand and caught sight of Zuko sitting by the fire staring into the flames. I made my way over to him and sat down beside him,

"Are you ok Zuko… you seem different" I say quietly so I didn't wake anyone up as they slept next Appa. He glanced at me and I know I'm young but I could of sworn that I was now witnessing something in Zuko's eyes, something I've never seen before.

"Of course I'm different for once I'm not throwing fire balls at you" he said in a hushed voice, I laughed slightly

"That's not what I mean" I say,

"I know…I know what you meant…but no offense I'm not going to talk about it to a kid" he was looking back into the fire.

"Believe it or not but this kid knows how your feeling right now" I said looking into the flames as well,

"How can you possibly know how I feel if I haven't even told you anything yet?" I heard him ask I turned and looked at him.

"You're worried about Kiki…worried if she's ok and you blame yourself for her not being here where she belongs…with us, her friends" I say.

"Heh…I should of guessed the Avatar would know how well people feel about stuff since he's so close to the spirit and all" I heard him say,

"No I know how you feel because if I were you and it was Katara out there I'd be just as freaked out and worried as you are. How about you take Appa out for a ride the night sky may do you some good to relax" I say.

"Are you sure?" I smiled at him and nodded,

"Yeah go ahead, just don't abandon us" I say half jokingly he didn't laugh as he nodded and stood,

"Thanks Aang…I'll only be a little while" he said as he made his way to Appa climbing on his back and whispering Yip, Yip into his ear I watched as Appa took off with Zuko holding the reins attached to his horns. As they disappeared into the night sky I walked back to my spot beside Katara scooted closer and laid down in my sleeping back falling back to sleep.

(Zuko's POV)

I continued riding Appa I didn't know what I was going to do I didn't know where I was going all I knew is I wanted to put as much distance between me and the others as possible right now so I can think about what was happening in my life right now. I didn't realize that Appa was losing altitude until we were below the tree line and landing,

"What are you trying to pull you stupid air bison…yip, yip" I said flipping the reins, he yawned slightly but didn't move, it was like he was trying to tell me something. That's when the smell collided with my nose, I lifted my head sniffing the air as if I was a dog _Someone's out here…I can smell the meat cooking_ I thought to myself I jumped down from Appa following the smell realizing how hungry I actually was. I didn't eat earlier tonight when Aang offered because I knew it was making Katara unhappy, I followed the smell until I found the light from the flames I slowly approached it. I stopped finding a small camp I seen a bed of leaves and a blanket of woven vines, there was a small camp fire with what I'm assuming used to be a boar skewered above it and roasting. I glanced around and didn't find anyone; my eyes found their way back to the boar and my mouth began to water as my stomach growled loudly. _I don't think they'd mind if I had just a little _I thought to myself as I crept forward bringing my dagger out from its place on my hip and slicing into the boar I cut off a decent size and bit into it the juice exploded into my mouth caressing every inch of my taste buds sending them into ecstasy. I was half way through when I heard a gasp,

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice sounded only slightly

angry but I could of sworn it sounded familiar.

"I'm sorry I was just so hungry and I" My words stopped frozen in shock on my lips as I had turned and standing there looking sexier than ever, stronger than ever, and more enraged then ever was Kiki. Her eyes went wide with shock as she took in my face, I shoved myself forward dropping the meat she dropped the pile of wood she was carrying her eyes had hardened she went towards her hips. It was then I noticed the blades criss crossed there but it was too late to stop everything that was put into motion. She spun the blades coming at me aiming to drive them through my chest I reacted sliding my arms between hers and smacking them down hard so that the blades were now at her thighs. She was thrown forward by the force she had put behind the attack and slammed into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Kiki…I found you" I whispered more to myself then to her, she struggled against me trying to lift her arms up with the blades,

"Let go…LET GO OF ME!" she screamed in pure anger, I only tightened my grip on her, her face was pressed against my chest I suddenly felt warmth. _Is she…crying?_ I thought to myself, "I hate you…I HATE YOU ZUKO!" she screamed I heard her sob after wards I tightened my grip with only my left arm and reached down with my right. My hand found her chin and I forced her head up so that she was looking at me.

"KikiI'm sorry…I'm sorry I betrayed you…I thought it was the only way" I explained, she tried to turn away but I had her, "Please…I need you to forgive me" I say my eyes burning into hers.

"NO, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. YOU BETRAYED ME, YOU HURT ME….I HATE Y" I closed the space between our lips kissing her hard at first then softly. I put as much feeling as I could behind the kiss, _Kiki please…I need you in my life_ I thought to myself she stopped struggling her arms dropped to her side and she kissed me back. But just for a second before there was a sliver of pain in my lip and I pulled back there was slight blood on her lip,

"You bit me" I said stunned wiping away the blood on my lip.

(Normal POV)

"Why are you here" I asked I didn't dare use his name again afraid that instead of the anger I wanted to put into my words would fail me and he'd hear confusion instead. _Why did he have to find me…why couldn't it be someone else…anyone else Azula even_ I thought to myself watching him still.

"It wasn't like I planned it Kiki…I was just flying around on Appa and"

"Appa?" I asked quickly, "What do you mean you were flying around on Appa?" my brows were narrowed slightly.

"Aang let me borrow him because I couldn't sleep" he explained my mind was going 100 miles a minute.

"Why would Aang let YOU of all people borrow Appa?" I asked,

"…because I'm with them…I left the Fire Nation for good Kiki…I've been with them since last night…Katara doesn't trust me as well as the others though." He explained,

"Good she shouldn't" I said darkly,

"Look Kiki about the night in the cave I have something to tell you" he began,

"No! I don't want to hear anything about that night…matter of fact I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth…leave and when you see Katara tell her I said I hope she's happy with the decision she chose." I turned my attention back to the boar that was still cooking.

"Kiki…what did Katara do exactly?" I heard him ask,

"She wanted me gone before I could even explain the fact that I was both a fire and water bender she wanted me away from Aang…so I left, and I think you should do the same." I didn't look at him

"We need your help Kiki…we can't do this without you" argued Zuko

"Yes…yes you can, I'm not going back to the group I'll do my own part in the war on my own I don't need anyone or their help" I said it was silent for a few minutes before he released a sigh,

"Be careful Kiki…and if you need me you'll know where to find me" he said and then he was gone, I watched him fly off on Appa when he was gone I released a sigh of relief,

"Ok he's gone" I called there was a few scuffles and standing before me was members of the white lotus including Zuko's uncle. He was watching me closely but I avoided eye contact with him,

"Kiki I know how difficult that must have been for you" began Iroh, I held up my hand,

"If you know how truly difficult it was for me then please master Iroh do not speak of it" he grew quiet and nodded his head as we all took our seats around the fire and cut up the boar evenly and ate in silence.

(Zuko POV)

Appa and I got back to camp late and had a slow rough morning getting up, the meeting between me and Kiki last night kept going through my head over and over again. Everyone was eating in silence when I cleared my throat and lifted my golden amber eyes to meet Katara's icy blue ones,

"So I know the actual reason why Kiki left" I say

"Why did she leave…how do you know?" asked Sokka he seemed the most eager to know followed by aang.

"She left because someone didn't want her aroud Aang anymore…someone judged her before even trying to find out why she lied to you guys" I explained. I didn't have to say any names as they all turned and looked at Katara who had her eyes narrowed at me,

"Katara what did you do?" asked Aang quietly.

"She lied to us…to ALL of us, she was a Fire bender the whole time…I don't know how she was pulling of the water bending moves she probably had a machine like those kids did with the air kites" she yelled quickly.

"Wait she was fire bending?" asked Sokka he was obviously confused,

"Yes she was fire bending and she told Zuko everywhere we went, she was trying to help him capture us" cried Katara.

"You never even gave her the chance to explain herself before you attacked her did you?" I asked now angry,

"Why would I even let her explain anything?" yelled Katara,

"So you admit you attacked her?" I asked yelling back, her cheeks flushed red either from anger or embarrassment or both.

"Katara…" said Aang as everyone looked at her,

"And for your information…she is a water bender…she is a fire bender, I'm not exactly sure why but she can do both her mom was a fire bender her dad a water bender. She lost not one but BOTH of her parents to this war…and she was still willing to give me a chance to come to the right side, she was always protecting you guys whether it was lying to me, or getting attacked for you" I said looking at Katara unblinking. She stared back at me eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill over,

"Toph" was all she said,

"He's telling the truth" she replied shaking her head slightly, that's when her tears spilled over and fell down her face. It was quiet for a few minutes, "Zuko…how do you know so much if Katara was the only one that knew" asked Toph.

"She wasn't the only one that knew…Kiki knew" they all gasped as their eyes shot to my face,

"You found her?" asked Aang quickly, I nodded my head,

"Yeah, last night when you let me use Appa when I couldn't sleep…it was like Appa could sense her, he brought me right to her. I tried to get her to come back with me but it was no use…she wouldn't come, she said she'd do her part in the war on her own and that she didn't need anyone."

Several weeks later…

I watched as Suki and Sokka cuddled and I turned my head ignoring them and redirecting my attention to Aang and Toph who were practicing earth bending. _How did I come so far…abandoned the Fire Nation got my girlfriend locked up in jail for helping me free the Kiyoshi warriors and is now sitting here helping the avatar train to defeat my father in a mere couples of days._


	14. Chapter 14

_. Not to mention the fact that I can't keep Kiki off of my mind since the night I kissed her…Kiki where are you now? _Katara returned from where she was and sat down staring out into space, "Are you ok Katara?" I asked she turned her head in my direction and shrugged slightly,

"I don't think so…I mean I can't stop the feeling that something's wrong…I mean we have Suki back, I've forgiven you…but something's still not settling right with me" she said. I patted the ground beside me and she came over and sat down we both leaned back against Appa watching our group members,

"Maybe you feel uneasy about not knowing where Kiki is" I suggested turning my stare towards her. I watched as she tensed up,

"That's it...Oh my god, Zuko that's it…I can't sleep at night I try to not think about what could be happening to her" she said all in one breath. "I mean she's out there right now by herself because of me…what if she's hurt" she turned facing me I could see she was close to slipping into hysteria I grabbed her by her shoulders but not tightly,

"Katara calm down, we can't think of stuff like that...I mean think about it actually take a second and breath, do you honestly think that Kiki…Our Kiki can be hurt that easily?" I tried to make myself sound more convincing then I actually felt. The truth of the matter was I was worried sick about her too, I watched as my words actually sunk into her head,  
"yeah…your right, she's a strong bender not to mention the fact that she's a great hand to hand combat person too…so you honestly think she's fine Zuko?" I smiled.

"I honestly think she is perfectly fine" I said it was then that I had noticed Toph and Aang was watching us and listening, I was hoping that Toph wouldn't blow my cover about me not being sure if Kiki was truly ok, I waited holding my breath as she nodded her head slightly,

"Give off it drama queen Kiki's fine stop all your worrying and put yourself to good use and help twinkle toes here with some water bending…though it's still not better then earth bending" she said smirking. I watched as a spark ignited within Katara as she jumped to her feet and started towards Toph,

"What did you say?" she hollered loudly I watched laughing and shaking my head as they got into a argument about the better element, _I have to remember to thank Toph for the distraction later_ I thought to myself.

(Kiki POV)

"Alright…the comet is in 2 days…by foot it will take us about a day in a half to even reach Ba Sin Sey who has any ideas?" I was watching Iroh talk with the others as I lay down in my canopy bed I made. _That's right…we're going to have the biggest fight of our lives in 2 days tops…I wonder how Mema and Rouki are doing, I hope their safe _I turned my attention back to Iroh,

"I know for a fact that they are holding king Boomie there but I also know for a fact that he can escape with a moment's notice and battle at our side if we go there first to attack" I explained not looking at anyone except for the night filled sky.

"Ok good idea Kiki" I nodded my head and rolled over onto my side, "Alright everyone get some rest…or at least try we leave early tomorrow for the earth kingdom," I heard them moving and getting into their beds as I had my back to them. I closed my eyes dozing off only to be awakened from a dream, I sat up rubbing my eyes and released a sigh of aggravation and climbed out of my bed and walked to the fire and sat down. I stared into the flames my arms wrapped around myself as I watched the flames dance in a rhythm of their own, "Couldn't sleep?" I didn't jump I simply turned my head looking to find Iroh taking a seat beside me.

"No" I said shaking my head, he nodded as he put some more wood on the flames making them grow bigger the warmth caressed my body,

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, I shrugged slightly, "You remind me of my nephew when you do that…Kiki do not shut out the world, it will turn even the most beautiful flower into a poisonous one" he said.

"…it's just…I'm worried Iroh, I mean what if we can't stop this, or what if we do and I can't find my family…I left them alone…UNPROTECTED." I said, he nodded his head

"But you left to protect them did you not?" he asked, I nodded my head "And we will stop this one way or another this will not be accepted" he said,

"I can't sleep at night…I haven't been sleeping for the past couple of weeks ever since I seen Zuko again…Nngh I can't keep him off of my mind either. I feel like my brain's going to explode if it's not thinking about the comet then it's thinking about Zuko, I…I just don't know what to do I mean he lied to me Iroh…he lied to all of us, betrayed all of us" I said looking down at the ground now.

"My nephew are many of things…and stupid is one of them, but you have to remember in the end he has chosen the right side everyone has the power to forgive the other person it's up to you to either open your heart and allow the forgiveness to freely come out or ignore it and leave him stranded." My heart slammed against my rib cage as I thought about this, "What is your heart telling you?" I looked at Iroh

"My heart…my heart is telling me that I love him…that I love Zuko for who he really is the kind person that helped protect me, that helped me escape from his sister that cared for me when I was wounded. I love him but I want to hate him…I want to hate him for the heart break he's caused me" I say tears beginning to swell. I felt Iroh's hand on my shoulder trying to console me I allowed the tears that have been building up fall freely.

"Kiki…you must go…follow your heart you don't want to be here" said Iroh I looked at him not in shock not even in anger I couldn't argue with him,

"It doesn't matter if I want to be here I have to be here" I said blinking through tears to see his face correctly. He gave my shoulder a soft squeeze,

"No…Kiki I'm telling you to follow your heart you want to be with your friends not here with a bunch of old men" he said I was having trouble holding back the new tears threatening to choke me. "Now go…go help my nephew and the avatar they're going to need your help" I threw my arms around Iroh hugging him tightly as he hugged me back,

"Thank you Iroh" I whispered I pulled back as another tear fell from my eyes,

"Kiki remember trust your instincts they are always right…and watch over Zuko for me?" I nodded and turned and ran off into the darkness of twilight as I ran nothing was on my mind but getting to Zuko and throwing my arms around him and telling him how sorry I was for everything. I ran until dawn was approaching, I was panting heavily bent over with my hands on my knees I had sweat glistening on my forehead as I was fighting exhaustion. _I have to keep going…I have to find them _I thought to myself,I pushed myself forward I didn't know how far I had gotten from the camp but all I know is that I could hear the sound of waves. I stumbled to the edge of the land throwing myself face first into the ice cold water; I pulled my head out gasping for air feeling more awake and alert. I spotted a fire nation ship heading in my direction, _I can use this to my advantage _I thought to myself as I made sure that the men seen me. Once the ship was pulled over to me and a guard was glaring at me I threw my plan into action,

"I am a member of the Fire Nation I was being used by Princess Azula as an undercover agent to search out her brother and to alert her the minute I found him. I need access to any kind of communication device you have" I said with a serious face the guard, glanced me over,

"How do I know you are fire nation and you aren't just saying it" he asked tilting his head slightly, I released an aggravated sigh as I threw a fist out punching him in the chest with flames which bounced off of his armor as he stumbled backwards. "Ok fair enough come aboard we are heading East to team up with the nation as it ships out for the comet we'll gladly take you with us to see the Princess" he says I smile climbing aboard staying on alert at the same time. Once I was on board and we started sailing off again I walked the ship it was very similar to Zuko's minus the fact that the Prince himself was not aboard. I was now at the stern of the ship when the captain of it approached me, "So tell me…what is this information you have for the princess" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes,

"The Prince has teamed up with the Avatar and has been teaching him fire bending…they plan to attack Fire Lord Ozai as soon as possible, I need to get back and arrange for a better squad to be assisting the Fire Lord so that in our conquest of world domination he is not distracted with not only fighting the Avatar but his group of useless kids" I heard myself say. As I thought of Aang and the others my heart slammed hard and painfully against my chest,

"Well you're just a kid yourself aren't you?" he asked I turned quickly pressing my face almost against his,

"I am not a kid I am the same age as the traitor Zuko and I am just as skilled at Fire Bending as you if not better" I hollered enraged. He smirks at me, "I am Princess Azula's personal assassin" I hollered I was surprised at how easy it was for the lies to just come out of my mouth, I was hoping that I sounded more convincing then I felt. His eyes narrowed at me,

"Alright I'm sorry jeez, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard…it's just Princess Azula doesn't like mess ups and since she's being crowned new Fire Lord I really don't want to mess up" he said quickly,

"I know that" I said quickly and sternly, _Azula's becoming the new fire lord? This is bad…this must have been what Iroh was talking about when I was zoning out that night…I have to get there if I know Zuko that's where he's going to be heading. _I thought to myself, "We need to increase our speed I need to get to Princess Azula with this information before tomorrow night" I said, he nodded his head and signaled to a guard. As he spoke to the guard I turned my back to him and watched the ocean as I let myself slip into deep thought about everything that has happened. I don't remember when I had left the spot I was standing at or when I had entered the room but I know found myself in a room on the ship I laid on the bed staring at the ceiling unsure of that I should be doing at this point in time with the information that I had just gotten with thoughts colliding in my head I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. When I awoke, I knew something was wrong right away it was too quiet on the ship and we weren't moving, I sat up quickly tugging my shoes on and rushing to the door I pulled it open and was momentarily blinded by the sun then everything was happening so fast. I see flames and smoke coming from the front of the ship I realized that we weren't stopped because we were parked at a dock we were stopped because we were being ambushed. I ran through all the commotion that was happening on the ship I dodged fire blasts as I ran towards the front of the stern. I was slammed into being tackled to the ground I rolled with the person I had enough instincts kicking in that I tightened my grip on the person and rolled us again so that I was now on top of them and had my blade pressed against their neck. I glared down into ice blue eyes that glared right back at me; I glanced around and noticed that it was water tribe members that were battling the fire nation guards. I glanced around looking for an exit rout not once removing the blade from the guys neck, he grabbed my wrist and tightened his grasp and quickly lifted and twisted me so that I was now on the bottom of him and he had my blade pressed to my own throat I glared up at him with my teeth clenched in anger. He had war paint on his face but something about his eyes kept ringing an alarm off in my head, he had short brown hair with a, single bread hanging from it and the rest pulled into a ponytail stub. Then it hit me why his eyes looked so familiar and before I could stop myself from saying her name it came out, "Katara" I didn't know how he could possibly have heard me all the commotion but his eyes hardened and the blade was pressed to my neck even more.

"How do you know about my daughter?" he asked angered I couldn't help the shock that coursed through my body,

"You're…daughter?" I asked in reply he pressed the blade dangerously close to my neck and I turned my head slightly, "I...I'm her friend" I stammered.

"My daughter wouldn't be friends with someone like you….well there is Zuko but he's fighting with us" at the mentioning of Zuko my heart fluttered quickly. I used the distraction to my advantage and slammed my open palm into his chin knocking him off of me and rolled backwards pulling out the my sword and watching him closely, he looked down at the dagger he was holding and recognized the carvings. "You took this from some water tribe member didn't you? After you killed them" he was angrier than before, we danced in a circle prepared for the other to attack never once taking our eyes away from each other's.

"You're wrong…That was given to me by my grandmother…you are misunderstood I am not fire nation scum" I said the look he gave me was one that held disbelief. "I swear I am on the avatar's side, I am the one that has been helping them Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph…" I explained naming them quickly.

"Anybody can know their names" he said quickly he glanced around making sure nobody was trying to jump him from behind,

"My name is Kiki…Look I'm on my way to the fire nation now hoping that I can help stop Azula before she becomes the new fire lord…you have to believe me the longer I'm here the more likely that they can be hurt or in danger…we are just kids we have to stick together" he looked like he still didn't believe me. I started to get angry, I opened my mouth to shout at him but my voice was caught in my throat when I noticed that there was a guard right behind him aiming an attack at his head. I kicked off the ground my brows narrowed I held the blade tightly in my hand he was ready…but for the wrong person, he leaned forward to strike out with the dagger I slid to the left slightly letting myself get sliced with the dagger on my arm. I flinched slightly as I slammed the sword into the fire nation guard impaling him, he coughed up blood and Katara's father turned slowly his eyes were wide when he took in what had just happened. I yanked the blade out of the guard as he fell to the deck floor, I turned glaring at Katara's father, "You see if I was on the fire nation side you would be dead, no questions asked but instead you live. Do you deny my truth now?" I asked in anger, he shook his head holding out my dagger to me I snatched it from him and slid it back into its sheath at my hip. "I have to get to the fire nation…how much farther is it from here?" I asked quickly.

"It's not far just 4 miles up that way" he said pointing up the water, I nodded and started to turn away, "Take one of my boats we are taking this one…Kiki be careful and take care of my daughter" I nodded my head and ran off diving over the ships railing and landing down into a water tribe boat I quickly stared it away from the fire nation ship. Using my water bending so that I wouldn't draw too much attention to myself as I let it quickly drift away from the ship, once it was a good distance away I quickly stood up on it holding my balance and brought my arms out to my sides taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly before moving my arms in a circular motion slowly at first. As my arms picked up speed the boat moved faster through the water my mind raced as I stared the boat closer and closer to my destination, _Kiki watch over Zuko for me_ Iroh's words bounced around in my head. "Zuko…please don't do anything reckless until I get there to help" I said to myself as I continued to make the boat go faster and into the bend of the river. As I went around the bend I caught sight of a fleet of Fire Nation ships, I clenched my teeth as I thought of what to do. _I don't have time to deal with any trouble I have just a couple of hours left until tomorrow and the comet gets here _I released a sigh, _Dammit…looks like I'm doing this the difficult way. _I thought to myself as I dove off of the boat and into the water bending it so that I didn't make too much sound when I dove in I swam past the first two ships quickly and slowly broke the surface next to the third. I glanced around and then quickly spun myself up with a spiral of water to the ship I dropped landing quickly and bended the water out of my clothes. I walked slowly around the ship glancing around cautiously; I held up my left hand and brought my right hand to my side in a clenched fist ready for anything. The ship was quiet I continued looking around as I walked waiting to see if there was anyone on board I was just about to walk into a room when I heard a yell. My head whipped around in the direction and ran jumping over the edge of the ship freezing the water into ice before I landed on it. I ran off in the direction of the scream running onto land and shoving myself through bushes, I didn't know why I was running so hard but something about that scream had made my skin crawl. I burst through another brush of bushes and threw myself right into a middle of a scuffle; My heart seemed to have stopped when I saw what was happening. Standing there in the middle of a fight was my Mema being held tightly by two Fire Nation guards why 4 of them surrounded someone I couldn't see but knew it had to have been Rouki. A guard shifted sideways and I caught sight of Rouki, he seemed to have gotten older even though it has only been a couple of months since the last time I seen him, he seemed taller too and stronger I could see blood falling from a gash above his left eye. He was holding a sword tightly in his left hand as his eyes scanned around him they looked wild; I knew he wasn't going to get captured easily without a fight I also knew that he was going to do everything he could to get Mema free. I could picture everything that would happen to them and all the rage, hurt and horror that I've been feeling burst from me in a yell of anger,

"NO!" I screamed enraged. I kicked off of the ground and charged at the guards as I ran I reached behind me and grabbed the single blade I slid it apart breaking it into two blades. I jumped up and spun kicking out sending a ball of flames from my foot as two of the guards turned around quickly from my scream of rage my fire slammed into the guard's helmet bouncing him back. I landed sliding to a stop the second guard brought his fist out at me shooting flames I blocked them with the blades and brought my right leg up quick slamming it into his chin. I spun and then brought both my open palms into his chest blasting him with flames and sending him flying back into another guard my thumbs were the only thing holding my blades tightly to my thumb as I slid into a standing position and regrasped them firmly with the rest of my hand. My hair was hiding my face slightly as I stepped back slowly to join Rouki's side squaring off with the other two guards,

"Who the hell are you?" demanded a guard I didn't answer just glared up at him, "You're a fire bender you should be helping us not attacking us, wait until Princess Azula hear about this" yelled the same guard. I laughed a mirthless sound,

"I can't wait to tell her…cause as I tell her…she'll be falling to me, I'm coming for her I have a score to settle and I won't stop until I have accomplished that task" I said smirking. I lifted my head fully my hair falling back behind my shoulders,

"K-Kiki" I heard Rouki said shocked,

"I fight for them because they are my family and you will not hurt them again…I will kill you before you lay another hand on them" I said darkly. I glanced around checking my surroundings and noticed that not too far away there was a small pond I smirked, "Whose first?" I asked, sliding in front of Rouki.

"Kiki let me help" Said Rouki; I ignored him as I squared off with the first guard who seemed to be in charge, "Kiki"

"No" I said cutting him off, "Go get Mema free, leave these guys to me" I said watching as the other two got back up to join the two I was now facing off with.

"But…"

"You trust me right?" I asked not looking at him, I didn't really need to ask him that question I already knew the answer to the question, without further questions he turned away putting his back to me. The first two charged at me one swung his fist at my head as the other went for my legs, I threw myself backwards bringing my hands up to my head letting go off the blades. I dodged the attack landing on my back but quickly pushed off of the ground with my hands shoving myself up I shot flames out of my feet at them they jumped to the side dodging. As I landed on my feet I spun kicking flames from my right foot pushing them back, I caught sight of the other two coming at me I brought my arms out and quickly spun water rushing from the pond crossing over my body and slamming into them slamming them into a tree I continued to slam water into their body until they were pressed against a tree and I quickly froze it there. The remaining two guards stopped confusion clearly on their face,

"D-Did you just" stammered one,

"Water bend? Yes" I said smirking, as I slammed my fist into his chin knocking him off of his feet, "that's the thing about me, the fire nation took away both of my parents I despise you and this war, My parents were in love…they didn't care if they were of two complete different elements and nations, THEY WERE ABOVE ALL OF THIS I'M BETTER THEN YOU CRAP. THEY CARED ABOUT ME AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT LIVED WITH US AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!" I screamed enraged I slammed my fists into the guys gut flames completely engulfing him as he went flying he landed a few feet away unmoving. I was breathing heavily still enraged I turned around quickly just in time to see Rouki knock out the last guard and hug Mema, I ran to them and threw my arms around them tightly hugging them as tears wet my face. "I'm so thankful you're ok" I said quickly,

"Kiki…I didn't know you could Fire bend too" said Rouki smiling at me I smiled back he had gotten bigger he was a lot taller than the last time I seen him and he had gotten more handsome as well. I smile and then it quickly faded as I caught sight of the gash on his head again,

"Come on Rouki let me heal that for you" I say grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the pound he followed me looking at me shocked,

"You can heal now?" he asked, I smiled and nodded,

"You have no idea what I can do now, I've been practicing a lot of water bending and fire bending…I've met a lot of new great people and I've been to a lot of new places" I say as we kneel by the pond. His eyes lit up with excitement,

"Really? Where?" he excited I held my left hand out over the water and bended it into the air pressing it against his head where the gash was. The water began to glow slightly as the cold properties of the water began to heal the wound instantly, "Wow…you've gotten really good" he said smiling.

"Yeah I have and to answer your question…I've been to the southern water tribe but not for long, I've also been to the mystical swamp, the legendary library…which unfortunately took many of its secrets with it back under the sand, I also was in Basin say" I said. I bended the water back into the pond,

"Kiki…where have you gotten all of this from?" asked my Mema looking at me, "And the blades" she said pointing to the two swords that still lay on the ground.

"I…have been traveling with the avatar" I heard Rouki gasp and my Mema's eyes went wide, "He is real…his name is Aang and he's 12 just a kid but he is very strong…I helped train him in water bending along with a northern water tribe girl named Katara, she is also traveling with him, and her older brother Sokka…he's a goof ball but can be really useful when it comes to making plans. Then there's Toph Beifong she's a blind girl that has been teaching Aang how to Earth bend she can see…sort of through the vibrations in the ground with her feet. So needless to say she walks around everywhere barefooted, she's really tough and really good at what she does…I actually think she is the best earth bender in the water" I said happily.

"No way" said Rouki,

"No I'm serious…she's the first Metal Bender EVER" I said quickly, "but we'll have more time for these stories later right now I need to go…look where are you heading?" I asked them climbing to my feet.  
"Kiki…you can't go" started Rouki,

"She must…she has a heavy burden on her shoulder's which she must lift and she will only do that once she has fulfilled her mission" my Mema said I smiled and hugged her softly kissing her cheek.

"Head in that direction I know for a fact that the fleet of Fire Nation that was there was defeated by water tribes….and please be careful," I say hugging Rouki he nodded hugging back.

"Kiki…what's so important that you have to go right now?" asked Rouki,

"…There's a friend that I have to protect…and it's not because I need to…but because I want to. I want to be by their side incase anything goes wrong…I should have never left their side to begin with but" I stopped taking a deep breath.

"But he hurt you and you were angry…you are in love with him aren't you?" I glanced at my grandmother and nodded my head, "Who…who is this young man"

"…Zuko…Prince Zuko of the fire nation…he isn't what he seems at all…he's saved me a lot…and I abandoned him when he needed me the most I refused to accept what he did…he betrayed me but I see now that if I talked to him instead of giving up on him maybe I could of changed everything that has just happened. But I can't change time all I can do is, try and set everything right by my next actions…and I know that he is definitely going after his sister Azula." I said quickly, Rouki was looking at me in both disbelief and amazement,

"Be careful Kiki" said my grandmother hugging me I hugged her back smiling, "I will pray that the spirits watch over you on this mission" I stepped back giving her hands a soft squeeze.

"Thank you Mema and I will be safe…Rouki" I said turning to face him, "Take care of yourself, if you can hold out until this war is over safely I want you to make your way to Basin say where I can find you guys when I'm done" I say hugging him as well he nodded his head as well hugging me back and then we released each other, "I promise I'll find you" I say smiling and then I was turning and running off back to where the ships were, I jumped back onto the ship and quickly made my way back on course. It took me the remaining day to finally reach just outside the palace walls in which the attack would definitely starting from and where my gut was telling me Zuko would be coming. I set up a little camp like area that was well hidden from guards that were too busy celebrating for the comet coming tomorrow to even realize that I was there by checking properly. I found food to eat and then settled down watching the night sky as I watched the stars I counted everything that was morally important to me at this point in time and everything I was going to do to make sure that Azula wasn't going to get what she wanted the most in life. No matter what happened to me tomorrow I was going to protect the ones I loved the most, I let a smile slide over my face before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep


	15. Chapter 15

(Zuko POV)

I laid on my back staring up at the night sky thinking of what tomorrow brings and released a sigh, _I'm never going to get any sleep…I'm too worried about Kiki_ I thought to myself as I rolled over for what felt like the millionth time, as I rolled over I caught icy ocean blue eyes watching me _Katara!_

"Can't sleep either?" she whispered, I shook my head slightly

"I keep thinking of Kiki…I mean tomorrow is going to be crazy and I have no idea where she is…it's my entire fault if only I realized sooner this was the right path to take." I said releasing a sigh and closing my eyes and laying my arm over them,

"Zuko…you…are you in love with Kiki?" asked Katara my heart slammed against my chest as her question bounced around in my head. _Zuko do you love Kiki...Do I love her?_ I thought to myself, I had to hold back a bubble of hysterical laughter as the answer slammed into me pinning me to the ground with such force I couldn't even open my eyes to look at anything. _Of course I love her…how could I not?_

"Yes…I do love her Katara…I'm deeply in love with her and I'm scared" I heard myself admit,

"Zuko…what are you scared of?" I realized Katara's voice was closer then it was before I pried open my eyes from the image of Kiki I had there and turned my head slightly to see that Katara had abandoned her old bed spot and moved it closer to mine and was now laying beside me on her side.

"I'm scared that something will happen to either Kiki or me and I won't ever get to tell her how I truly feel" I said looking at the water bender that for so long was my enemy. I felt her hand it felt cool against my hot skin as she touched my arm,

"Zuko, nothing will happen to Kiki or you…your both very strong very skilled fighters you know this" she said softly, I couldn't stop the knot that was forming in my stomach as I thought about having to battle my sister she's stronger than me.

"Katara…can I ask you for a favor?" I asked not bothering to look at her

"Sure what is it?" I heard her ask,

"Will you come with me tomorrow I'm going to confront my sister while Aang goes after my father and the others try to stop the army before it takes off? I won't be able to take her on my own" I heard myself admit, I finally glanced over at her and seen slight shock in her face before she nodded her head smiling,

"Yeah…besides I have a little score to settle with her anyways" she said smirking. The knot in my stomach loosened a little and I smiled looking up at the night sky until I finally dozed off, I awoke the next morning bright and early I yawned loudly as Katara handed me a bowl of food I nodded a sleepy thanks. "It feels as if I only got a 5 minute sleep" said Katara yawning and rubbing her eyes as she started to eat some food,

"Well I didn't want to wake you up but we have to get going" said Aang as he finished eating his bowl of food and was already cleaning it up.

"What are we going to do about ba sing say?" asked Toph she was staring at the ground; it grew quiet as everyone stopped talking,

"I…I don't know Toph I mean it's only us we can't do anything about it right now" said Aang I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"That…my young avatar is where you are mistaken you are not alone" my heart almost stopped as I heard the all too familiar voice. I stood up my food hitting the ground as I spun around everyone else rose slowly to except for Toph who was smiling from ear to ear like me.

"Uncle" I said rushing to him and throwing my arms around him in a hug, I could feel the tears threatening to overflow my eye lid but I didn't care. He hugged me back, "How did you escape?" I asked stepping back only to see he had tears of his own rolling down his face as well.

"We had a little help from Kiki" he said as he said her name a pang shot through my chest,

"You saw her? How long ago?" I asked quickly grabbing my uncle's arms, he laughed slightly,

"Yes I seen her Zuko…but that wasn't for a couple of days now, she left us the night after you found her" the words my uncle just said had sunk in slowly but the impact was fast and hard.

"You were there? What do you mean you were there?" I asked anger replacing my shock,

"The night you came to see Kiki we were there hidden amongst the shadows, her and I both agreed that we didn't know who it was that had found our camp so we didn't want to risk them seeing us. So Kiki went out there instead…and when we found out it was you it was even more reason to not show ourselves seeing as the last time I seen you, you were at your sister's side." Those last words cut through me like a blade; I couldn't hold my uncle's eyes anymore and looked to the ground,

"But when you heard me tell her that I chose a new path why didn't you come out then?" I asked quietly as if I was still a child within myself,

"Because my dear nephew…it was not the time or place to let you see me, you were still battling a war within yourself about your true motives and feelings towards Kiki. She threw her love for you out on the line…and you shot it down with your own greed…and within her wanting to love you so dearly her mind was distracted from what our mission is. So I let her go, she was worried about you and wished to go and I was not going to hold her against her will…so, she left heading towards the fire nation that was the last thing she had said to me" the silence surrounding us after those words were so deafening I thought I could hear Appa's hair moving when the slightest of breeze blew.

"We have to go" I said quickly turning and walking towards Appa, I started quickly packing up my things and realized no one else was moving, "WE HAVE TO GO" I screamed, "Why are all of you just standing there" it was Katara who took a step to me.

"Zuko…" she started,

"No I don't want to hear it Katara I just want to go... I have to find her before anything happens…she's there at the fire nation where anything can happen…if she's found by anyone else but us she's dead." I said feeling the burning in the back of my throat, "I won't lose her…not like my mother and not again" I said, Katara nodded her head and hurried to my side.

"Aang, I'm going with Zuko to both find Kiki and help him fight Azula" she said, as she quickly gathered the stuff she would need and ran back to Appa's side.

"Zuko, take care of my sister…and good luck out there man" said Sokka as he walked to me and held out my hand, I grasped it tightly shaking it,

"You too, hey Toph don't let anything happen to Sokka alright?" I said jokingly. I smiled slightly as Suki came over and gave Katara a hug and then smiled at me and hugged me I was surprised by the action but hugged her back.

"Be careful out there" said Suki I nodded my head, Aang was hugging Katara, _I wonder if he's telling her how madly in love he is with her_ I thought to myself as I watched them break apart and then he came over to me.

"Zuko…I can't even begin to thank" I held up my hand,

"We'll save all of our thank you for when this is all over with deal?" I asked he smiled and nodded his head holding his hand out to me. I grasped his hand and shook it smiling at him, we turned and parted ways I climbed on top of Appa and helped Katara up. I shot a glanced at my uncle he nodded his head as I nodded mine back and grabbed hold of Appa's reins, "Yip yip" I said quietly. Appa released a groan as we raised into the air and headed off in the direction if the fire nation, the only thing that was on my mind was getting to Kiki and protecting her, _If anything comes from this war it will be her, I refuse to let her go without a fight…Kiki hold on until I get there._ I thought to myself as we kept flying I could feel Katara's eyes on me but I refused to look at her right now. When we were more than half way there I finally turned around and looked at her I couldn't look but for a second when I seen the look she was giving to me.


	16. Chapter 16

"Zuko" I shook my head,

"Katara I can't talk about it not now" I said,

"Zuko now maybe the only time for you to get all your thoughts out in the open before facing your sister" I glanced at her momentarily again and released a sigh.

"What do you want me to say Katara you know everything already" I said softly,

"No, I don't want you to tell me anything I want you to tell you the truth I want you to say everything that you are feeling right now you have to let yourself know what is real and what isn't before you can truly trust your instincts and feelings." I looked at her as all the words collided with my mind,

"Katara has anyone ever told you how smart you are for someone your age?" I asked her she blushed slightly smiling at me,

"You know Zuko I believe you are the first one to notice that besides my grandmother…thank you, besides you can't go into battle with your mind on other things it's not the smart thing to do considering if you are distracted for even the slightest of moments it could cost you your life" She said softly. I looked at her and smiled slightly,

"Yes…my uncle has also taught me that, I guess I've been ignoring it for some time worried about Kiki being out there alone…sort of reminds me of when I was younger and was worried about my mom a lot of the times" I explained.

(Kiki POV)

I awoke with the sun shining on my face I blinked a few times because it seemed brighter than normal and moving. I shot into a sitting position and glanced around, _that's not the sun I'm looking at…it's the comet…it's huge_ I thought to myself as I looked back up at the sky again it was getting darker and darker by the minute, I released a heavy sigh and pushed myself into a standing position readying myself for what was about to come. I headed quickly back into the center of the fire nation wearing the fire nation clothes that I had taken off of someone's drying line a couple of days ago. I was wearing a red halter top that was clinging to my body slightly it revealed my stomach I was also wearing a matching red skirt with slits going up the side and shorts underneath. My long brown hair was pulled into the usual style of a fire nation bun I was also wearing a gold bracelet on my upper arm, I had my blades crisscrossed at my hips. I was watching everyone as I walked they all seemed to be in a good mood walking and laughing like it was a holiday, I gritted my teeth as I made my way towards the palace. _No matter what happens to me today I will make sure that Zuko and the others are safe from Azula's rage,_ I thought to myself. I walked through the front gate and a guard stopped me,

"Who are you?" he asked scanning me with his eyes,

"I am a helper I have been called to help get Princess Azula prepared to become Fire Lord" I said bowing my head slightly, he grunted slightly

"Very well follow me, we can't have you wondering around the halls and court when everyone has business to do, this is a big day for us" he says in a proud voice as he led the way into a twist of hallways. He stopped outside a door, "Princess Azula shall be here after she is done with her bath" he said I bowed my head again.

"Thank you" I said as I stepped into the room closing the door behind me I waited until I heard his footsteps fading away, when I couldn't hear them any longer I slipped out of the room and crept around the halls. I gritted my teeth as I couldn't remember my way back to the front gates where I know Azula would go to inspect that no one was trying to sneak in and ruin her day. I had just taken a left turn down a hallway when I heard the familiar voice of Azula the acid in my stomach boiled with anger as she sounded so happy and calm. _That should be how Zuko's voice sounds he shouldn't have to deal with any of this just because he was born in a family of lunatics _I thought to myself. I spotted Azula as she turned the corner I quickly bowed my head down, "Princess Azula, I have come to aid you for your crowning today" I said quickly and quietly. She stopped in front of me and looked me over; I stood in silence waiting for her to answer,

"Very well come along" she said as she walked past me I remained bowed until she was fully past me and stood falling into line with a group of other women that I assumed was here to help her look presentable. I walked in silence studying the way the other girls seemed excited about being there to help the fire lord to be; I glared a hole in the back of her head. I felt a hand on my left shoulder and I glanced sideways looking at the young girl that was walking there she leaned forward,

"I understand how you feel but if she or one of these many clones see you glaring at her you're going to get thrown in the dungeon for being a traitor or something" she whispered. I could only make out the honey brown of her eyes the rest of her face was covered with a silken looking face cover that had golden beads running along the outer lines. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another face covering and handed it to me giving me a wink, I smiled nodding and placing it onto my face clipping it on.

"Thank you" I whispered back, I continued to follow them until we entered what looked like it could be a school house back in my village, I realized that it wasn't just any room but it was indeed Azula's bedroom she walked and say down in a chair in front of a mirror. I stood off to the side as the girls before me started brushing her long brown hair after a couple of minutes Azula's smile faded and she started glaring in the mirror. She stood up and starting screaming enraged the girls backed up quickly as she stood up the chair falling over and throwing the brush at the mirror. There was a loud crash as the mirror broke and pieces fell to the ground,

"GET OUT!" she screamed, "None of you are here because you are my friend get out of my room and my palace get out get out get out" she screamed. The girls were scared running from the room I stood there watching her as she was breathing heavily, "What are you still doing here? I told you to get out" she hollered.


	17. Chapter 17

"I know you did, but before I left I just wanted to wish you a happy crowning your majesty" I smirking behind the face cover, she watched me as I bowed my head slightly and turned walking away.

(Zuko POV)

Katara and I continued flying heading deeper into fire nation territory I watched as familiar terrain flew by us I trained my eyes ahead my nervous were jumping around inside my body. I felt Katara's hand on my shoulder and I turned glancing at her,

"She's going to be alright Zuko" I nodded,

"I'm not worried about her right now Kiki I'm worried about us…Azula is powerful normally…but now" I stated.

"Zuko we can handle her together…don't worry we will stop this…no matter what we have to…also I'm Katara not Kiki" said Katara barely over a whisper, we neared the castle and I could see that it was almost deserted except for a few it was hard to see but I knew it was my sister. Appa slowly descended the air to the ground where Azula was about to be crowned new Fire Lord,

"Not today Azula I'm here to stop you from being Fire Lord" I said standing up and jumping off of Appa followed by Katara soon after Appa flew off as I stared at my sister as she climbed to her feet glaring at me.

(Normal POV)

I watched as Zuko and Katara came into view my breath caught in my throat along with my rapidly beating heart. I knew that they couldn't tell it was me due to the face scarf I had draped over my nose and lower portion of my face. I slowly made my way out of the area and tore off in the opposite direction _I need to get to higher ground I have to be able to help if it's needed without getting in the way _I thought to myself. As I turned the corner to my left I ran into a guard we both stumbled I caught my balance quickly,

"What are you doing?" asked the guard quickly, I was catching my breath

"I-I'm sorry Princess Azula told me to come find a guard she wants people posted on the roof looking in at the center of the courtyard" I said quickly. The guard nodded his head and turned at once,

"Very good thank you, you can tell the Princess that I will maintain the roof myself" he said walking away,

"Um…if I have to come find you again how do I find the roof? I'm not from in here originally" I said in a helpless voice he turns and looks at me,

"If you have to find me again you come down this corridor take your first left a quick right and then there's a panel which you push and it slides away to hidden stairs" he explained.

"Hidden panel?" I asked he nodded, "Can you show me please so I know I'm at the right place…I'm not so good with directions" I say in an apologetic tone. He laughs slightly and nods his head,

"Sure thing…so are you a bender?" he asked in a casual tone as we walked down the corridor, I shook my head "No? Well it's the most amazing thing ever right now…especially because it's about to help us take over the world and rule it under our new fire god Ozai" he said. I could feel the bile rising in the back of my throat and I swallowed quickly, _He is no god and once Aang stops him you will all see how pathetic you were for thinking you were invincible like he thought he was _I was brought back to reality from my thoughts when the guard stopped quickly and I almost ran into him I stopped quickly catching my balance as he turned and faced a wall that was painted red and gold. There was nothing on this wall except for a statue of a dragon to the left of us leaning against it, the guard raised his right hand and pushed on the panel it pushed back and then slid automatically to the right revealing a hidden passage with stairs going up and down.

"Where do those go?" I asked pointing to the down stairs,

"Those lead to underground tunnels for emergency evacuation if there was ever a attack on the royal family," he said smiling, I nodded my head he walked into the passage and pulled a lever on the left which made the panel slide back into place. I looked left and right then pushed on the panel and it slid away the guard was halfway up the stairs when he stopped and turned,

"I forgot to tell you something" I said he slowly made his way back towards me when he was within a good distance I reached out quickly grabbing his head and slamming it into the wall. "I'm not with you" I say as his unconscious form slides down the wall I grab the lever and pull it as the panel slides back into place and I kick his body so that it falls down the stairs heading to the emergency tunnels for evacuation I hurried up the stairs hoping that nothing has happened yet. As I step outside I could sense the hostility and tension in the air I looked down and seen Katara standing slightly behind Zuko as he glared up at his sister she laughed a cold mirthless sound that I could hear from the roof top she stood up dropping her robes to the ground.

"Fine brother let's finish this the way it was supposed to be Agni Kai!" Cried Azula,

"You're on" said Zuko, _What?! NO! _screamed my thoughts, _Zuko what are you doing you're not strong enough to take her….I don't think isn't that why you brought Katara or did you bring her just in case you got wounded? _ I thought to myself as I watched as both Azula and Zuko knelt facing opposite directions about 100 feet apart. They both stood and faced each other Azula had a smirk on her face her hair looked disheveled from her outbreak earlier in the castle where she cut her own hair.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother" she said in a coy tone her brows narrowed as she held up her hands in a stance, I watched Zuko he seemed stronger and more wise then the last time I had seen him, he seemed calm. He took a relaxing breath and stretched his arms out into a ready stance,


	18. Chapter 18

"no you're not" he replied looking back at his sister with that being their last words Azula spun and shot a massive wall of blue flames at Zuko who in turn swung his arms out wide bringing them in front of him shooting an equally as large wall of flames at his sister, they collided together pushing against each other into the air. The flames smothered each other out and Azula didn't waste any time with jumping into the air and sending a kick of blue flames at her brother when she landed she kicked a few more ball of flames at him not hesitating. Zuko blocked them effectively with flames of his own that he was throwing with his fists, Zuko looked calm as he shot a flaming wall of fire at his sister with only a inches of space between her wall and his body. When they both stopped shooting their flames Azula whipped around to see that Zuko's flames had indeed caused damage not to her but to her castle. She turned enraged now and jumped in the air flipping and landing with her leg out sending a huge wall of flames in Zuko's direction he spun and pushed down and out with his arms causing a sphere like barrier of flames protecting him from his sister's flames and smothering them. Azula was breathing heavily as she glared at her brother but Zuko was not intimidated he went on the attack he shot his fist out and down shooting a scorching wall towards his sister she dodged to the left and shot at him using flames from her feet to make her faster she shot at him repeatedly as she continued to charge at him. Zuko kicked off of the ground giving himself a boost with flames from the bottom of his feet he spun in the air and kicked out his left leg kicking flames out of his foot and then placed his hands together coming down his middle and pointer fingers being pushed out like a gun shooting a wall of flames slicing down his sisters attack and towards her. She rocketed herself out of the way she circled around him and shot a blast at him which he easily deflected with a blast of his own, she continued circling around him as he shot blasts at her and was missing her as she continued to circle him like a flaming blue jet. Zuko dropped and started spinning break dance style kicking out flames from his feet the flames collided with her from her feet and she tripped stumbling she hit the ground and rolled a few times. She climbs to her feet glaring at her brother her hair that was already badly styled in a sloppy bun was now fallen around her face breathing heavily. "What's the matter no lightening today…afraid I'll redirect it?" hollered Zuko, _ZUKO DON'T TEMPT HER YOU IDIOT! _I screamed in my head I didn't realize how white my knuckles were from my fists being clenched so tightly watching the battle.

"Oh I'll show you lightening" cried Azula looking more insane then she ever has, she starts weaving lightening through the air surrounding her both her hands clenched minus her pointer fingers and middle fingers, Zuko stood sideways and held his arms out staring at his sister his whole body seemed to relax as he watched her, Katara was watching them both slightly to the left and behind Zuko. Azula held her hands in front of her as she stared at Zuko, I sensed it before she did it, her eyes darted to Katara and she turned shooting the lightning at her Zuko turned glancing back at Katara as he ran and jumped in front of her the lightning colliding with his body in midair Katara and I looked in horror as Zuko hit the ground hard on his side he cringed in pain lightning coursing around him and he groaned rolling over onto his back clenching his chest.

"ZUKO!" Screamed Katara as she ran towards him, Azula blasted lightning at her blocking her from getting to Zuko she laughed like a maniac. Zuko was trying to push himself up to help Katara but was too weak, Katara ran towards Zuko with water slipping onto her hand but Azula blasted fire at her and she had to dodge out of the way. As Azula was busy shooting at Katara I jumped off of the roof and landed on the ground rushing towards the center of the grounds but stopped ducking behind a pole, _I can't just go rushing to Zuko if she sees me trying to heal him, she'll kill the both of us _I thought to myself,

"I'd really rather our family physician looking over little Zuzu if you don't mind" said Azula I could hear the electricity from the lightning she charged up and then shot at Katara. _Dammit….she's going down…now _I pushed myself from behind the pole and ran out into the grounds and shot my right fist out a wall of flames shot towards Azula she didn't see it to the last minute and dodged out of the way when she stood she glared down at the grounds seeing me standing there.

"WHAT?! How dare you betray your fire lord?" screamed Azula, "You peasant I offer you a job in my home and this is how you repay me?" she shot a wall of massive flames at me. I spun kicking my leg out kicking a wall of flames at hers they collided in air putting each other out,

"You didn't hire me…you are the ONLY peasant I see here and YOU are no fire lord" I screamed I reached up and grabbed the mask that was covering most of my face and ripped it off letting it fall and get carried by the breeze that blew. I held my head up high glaring at her,

"YOU" screamed Azula her eyes seemed to flame up as she took in my face, "You are going to die" she shot more flames at me as she jumped off of the roof that she was on.

"KIKI!" screamed Katara as she had finally peeked around the pole that she was forced to take cover behind,

"Don't worry about me I can handle her" I cried dodging out of the way, "Take care of Zuko" I hollered she nodded her head and ran towards Zuko. I cut my attention back to Azula as she turned glaring at Katara; I jumped into the air and spun kicking out my right leg along with a wall of flames. Azula was furious as she countered it spinning and coming down and out with a fist of blue flames, "AZULA!" I screamed shooting at her using flames from my feet to increase my speed. She charged at me doing the same we shot blasts after blasts at each other, I watched as she continued to dodge the blasts I was shooting. I shot out another and skillfully maneuvered myself around so that I slammed into her when she dodged and we both hit the ground. We rolled a few times, I was the one that jumped up first, I ran at her she was climbing to her feet when I side blinded her and slammed my fist into her face. I put so much force behind it that she stumbled to the right when she turned to face me there was a slight trail of blood running from her lip. She glared at me in both shock and anger I smirked at her as she wiped her mouth clean of the blood.


	19. Chapter 19

"YOU FILTHY PEASANT, I'LL KILL YOU" Screeched Azula she threw a fist at me I brought my left arm up blocking it effectively and brought my palm up slamming it into her chin. Her head tilted back just as I went to follow through with a punch I heard a cry and my head whipped around and I seen a guard fighting with Katara over by Zuko.

"KATARA!" I screamed worried within that moment of hesitation Azula found her opening and took it slamming a blade into my side, I screamed in pain as she cackled a maniacal laugh. I kicked her in the gut and sent her stumbling back in shock I grabbed the hilt of the dagger she thrusted into my side and yanked it out of my blade. I twirled the blade and threw it back at her, she tried the dodge the blade caught her along her cheek slicing it, she grew angry. I reached behind me and grabbed the blade that was attached at my hip by the sheath I yanked it out I could feel my warm blood running down my side as she growled at me she turned her head in the direction Katara was in.

"Guard give me your sword" she hollered the guard in question didn't hesitate he shot a wall of flames at Katara she dodged out of the way as he grabbed his blade and threw it to Azula. She caught the blade and turned facing me she held the sword up in front of her face sliding her feet apart, "You should have stayed on our side" she said. She ran at me and swung the blade I blocked her attack and twisted the handle the one sword splitting into two with ease, her face registered shock. I sliced up quickly catching her in the side, I kicked her backwards I followed that attack with a wall of flames; the flames hit her and sent her flying backwards past Katara and the guard. She hit the pole and slid down it, I rushed after her, when she stood up her face dropped in slight horror she pushed off the pole and stumbled under the roof of the connecting hall. I followed after her I flipped into sight and kicked a blast at her I heard the water before I seen it. She pushed off of a wall and I could feel the charge of electricity that was surrounding her, she jumped turning and shot out her right hand I brought water up freezing both of us in a block of ice. I looked at her across the frozen block I breathed out bubbles that surrounded my body and allowed me to move through the ice moving it to water I tore off the longer parts of the skirt and used them as cloth rope. I tied her wrists together and tied her to the grate at the ground, once I knew she was tired tightly enough on the ground I brought my arms down and the water dropped I tightened the rope cloth and ran out into the court. Katara was fighting the guard I shot a blast at him as she shot a blast of water they collided with his body and sent him flying he slammed into the wall surrounding the court yard so hard it cracked and he slumped to the ground. She turned smiling at me,

"Thanks" she says I nodded then we both ran to Zuko and dropped to our knees beside him,

"Zuko…Zuko can you hear me?" asked Katara quickly, I heard him groan slightly as his eyes opened and he spotted Katara,

"K…Katara…where's Azula?" he asked his voice sounded weak,

"Don't worry Kiki took care of her" said Katara nodding her head in my direction, Zuko turned his head slightly and spotted me his eyes grew wide and he went to sit up.

"Kiki" he said before cringing in pain, I placed my hand on his shoulders,

"Don't move let us heal you first" I said quickly he laid back down as Katara and I both put our hands out as water crept over them, we laid our hands on his chest as the water spread covering his wound and began to heal. As we healed him Katara began to cry silent tears I couldn't allow myself to cry not yet not until I knew he was ok, we both stopped removing our hands from Zuko's chest at the same time. He groaned and opened his eyes blinking a few times and smiled up at us,

"Thank you both" he said in a weakened voice that sounded stronger then the first time he started talking. Without anything holding me back I threw myself on his chest face first and began to cry my shoulders shook as I cried, I felt his arms wrap around me holding me there as I continued to cry.

"I'm going to go get Appa and make sure that we aren't going to get surprised attacked" said Katara I didn't look up as I heard her climb to her feet and walk away.

"Kiki…how did you get here?" asked Zuko

"You idiot you were almost killed and you're asking me how I got here?" I asked choking back falling tears as I sat up and looked at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me my heart slammed against my ribs as it did that fluttery thing that it did the last time she had seen him this close to her.

"Zuko…I'm fine knowing that your still alive" I said quickly tears rolling down my face he placed his right hand to my cheek and whipped away a fallen tear.

"Kiki I'm sorry I hurt you…I was so blind before but I'm better now…I promise you I will never hurt you again…Kiki, I love you" my heart increased speed in my chest.

"I love you too" I leaned forward pressing my soft lips to his in a gentle kiss filled with passion when the kiss broke I looked at him with longing in my eyes. "I don't want to be away from you again…I was worried about you" I said as I climbed to my feet and helped him up, I slid his arm around my neck as I wrapped my other arm around his waist and supported him against me as I helped him walk.

"Why were you even here?" asked Zuko as we walked, "Not saying that I'm not glad I mean you saved me and Katara" he said quickly when I looked at him in shock that he had just asked that question.

"Zuko…the night I sent you away I was with your uncle…him and his friends of the white lotus was planning a attack against the fire nation…I hated you for what you did but what I felt even more then hatred for you was love. It hurt sending you away but I couldn't trust you…not after" I stopped talking and made our way into the castle, "But after I sent you off it hurt too much and your uncle sent me away instead…I already knew where I was going and where I wanted to be and that was by your side. I knew you were going to come and face Azula so that no one else would get hurt trying to take her on because you felt responsible for her since she's your sister" I explained, "I got here two days ago and camped out not to far from the castle it was only by luck that your psychotic sister had fired all her normal maids it gave me an opening to pretend to be a commoner and I was rushed in to aid her in getting ready. I was psychically prepared for anything…I wasn't however prepared to see you die in front of my eyes, I told your uncle I'd protect you no matter what…and I was intending on sticking to the plan I would have sacrificed myself to save you Zuko."


	20. Chapter 20

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He yelled so loud I jumped involuntarily and we stopped walking, the hall was silent and deserted, "Don't ever say that again to me Kiki. I can even imagine a world without you in it…I WON'T imagine a world without you, through all of this I was never worried about me or my wellbeing it was concern for my new friends, the world, and mainly you" said Zuko his eyes burning into mine. We stopped moving resting against the wall as we caught our breath; Zuko brought me into a hug pulling me against his body resting his forehead against mine as I closed my eyes taking in his scent. He smelled of fire, sweat, smoke, and something else something I couldn't quite put my finger on…_Blood?! _I thought to myself as my eyes flew open wide. I stepped back from him quickly taking his hands from around my waist,

"Your bleeding" I say quickly looking at his bloody hand, "Why didn't you say anything instead of rambling about my feelings I could have been healing you" I say harshly. I start searching around his chest area for any wounds that we didn't get to heal properly but wasn't finding any,

"Kiki stop" said Zuko I ignored the urgency in his voice as I continued to look for the wound to explain the blood, "KIKI!" he yelled I stopped my hands dropping to my side in both confusion and anger

"WHAT…you're bleeding and I have to find the wound and heal you," I say

"I'm not the one bleeding Kiki it's you…look at your side" he says as he tears the remaining shreds of robe off of his body. I glance down at my side in even more confusion, "What happened?"

"I…I don't remember…: I say in honesty my brows narrowed in concentration, "Wait…it was Azula… the guard came out and started attacking Katara and I turned because I heard her cry out and she caught me by surprise with a blade" I explained. Zuko narrowed his eyes at me as he used the shreds of robe to make a makeshift bandage tying it around me waist a few times covering the wound and tightening it.

"How can you forget something like this?" he asked seeming to get more strength as he was angered,

"I didn't feel it" I said quickly,

"How could you not feel it?" he asked glaring at me

"There was so much going on that the adrenaline must have canceled my pain receptors" I explained.

"Well lets go find Katara so she can heal you it looks like you lost a lot of blood it's all over your clothes" he said glancing down at the outfit I was wearing at the moment I glanced down too it was covered in blood. I nodded my head as I wrapped my arm around his waist,

"We'll find her but first let's get you somewhere to sit down I won't be able to support both of us if I'm about to feel the pain" I say leading us down the hallway following his directions. We turned entering into room that was bigger than Azula's bedroom was, there was a single big bed made with red silken covers with red and gold throw pillows. The walls were also painted with the same crimson color as the bed I walked him over to the bed and laid him down on it he cringed slightly, "You'll be ok here for a few minutes right?" I asked him glancing at the door.

"Yea I'll be fine" he said nodding his head, "Go find Katara and get healed" I nodded my head and leaned forward hugging him softly, before standing up and rushing from the room closing the door behind me. I hurried my way back through the corridors before I ended back into the courtyard. I glanced around looking for Katara but only finding Azula still throwing a fit and screaming, I ignored her as I walked towards the water near Azula. I bended the water up and out of the grate that was under her and let the cool water slide over my hand, I ripped the bandages off of my side of Zuko's robe and dropped them as I placed my hand over the wound and the water began to glow blue healing the wound. I heard a low rumble and glanced up to see Appa coming down from the sky he landed and I see Katara jump from his head and land on her feet looking out of breath, I ran over to her.

"Katara are you ok?" I asked she nodded her head placing her hand on her thighs,

"Yeah I'm ok just had a bit of a battle getting to Appa…but it's all taken care of now, how's Zuko?" she asked.

"He's doing better he's laying down in a room inside I came to look for you and to see if you could heal my side but I did it myself the wound wasn't too bad."

"You were hurt?" asked Katara surprised looking at me I nodded my head,

"Yeah but it wasn't anything too major…come on let's go we still have a lot of work to do" she nodded her head and followed me back inside where I lead to her to Zuko. When we walked into the room Zuko was breathing softly sound asleep I couldn't help the warm tug that pulled on my heart as I looked at him. I turned to face Katara, "Katara I need you to do me a favor" I said turning serious,

"Sure anything" she said quickly I smiled at her then glanced at Zuko, "Your…leaving us aren't you?" when I turned back the look on her face tore at my heart.

"I need you to look after Zuko for me…keep him out of trouble, I'm leaving but only for a little bit…there's something I have to do and I don't know how long it will take me to find them." I said,

"Find them…who is them Kiki?" she asked glancing at me,

"My family…Rouki and my Mema they are out there somewhere in all of this…I told them where I was going and what I was doing…but I should have made sure that they were safe before I left them." I said quickly, "Katara you can't tell anyone where I'm going understand?" she nodded her head quickly.

"But…what about Zuko?" I glanced back at him,

"No not even Zuko…I can't handle the fact that I abandoned my family and I don't want anyone to know the shame that I am carrying with me…especially if anything happened to them." I said quickly she nodded her head, "I will be back in a couple of hours hopefully" I hugged her and then glanced once more at Zuko before running out of the room and out into the courtyard where I jumped onto Appa, and grabbed the reins. "Appa yip, yip" he gave a groan of a noise as we lifted into the air and flew off, we were headed in the direction that I had last seen them my heart pounding in my ears as we went. I see the flying blimps from the fire nation there were four of them lined up shooting scorching flames down at the trees of the forest. My brows narrowed as I glared at them I stood up on Appa's head and took a deep breath before lifting my right arm up over my head and then shooting out my left fist throwing a scorching wall of flames at the blimp. When it collided with the engine I was aiming at there was a big explosions and it started going down quickly, I turned my attention to the other three but stopped when I noticed that Sokka and Toph was on one of them. I flew in closer, "Sokka…what are you doing?" I yelled over the wind he turned in my direction,

"Kiki" he hollered back, "Where have you been…..where's Zuko and Katara?" he hollered.


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you have to do this now?" snapped Toph as she stomped on the top of the blimp and yanked up the metal that was there so that she could drop down inside.

"She's fine so is Zuko…but are you guys ok?" I hollered back he started to answer when we heard a yell and then a clang coming from the whole, we both looked down and then back at each other.

"Yea, we're fine go ahead and do whatever you're heading to do…be careful Kiki its crazy out there" he hollered before jumping down into the hole following after Toph. I flew off leaving the blimps to Toph and Sokka, my mind was racing a mile a minute from my friends that were putting themselves in danger to stop this war to my family that was somewhere out there potentially in danger because of this war. I urged Appa to fly a little faster in the direction of Bah Sin Sei when we finally came in close enough to see it, it was sunset and there was smoke rising from within the walls. My stomach dropped as I flew in low and seen houses burned down and buildings half standing I seen tanks with the fire nation flag on them. Appa landed outside the kingdom and I hopped off of him and ran up the steps and pushed the doors open walking inside it was quiet when I walked in. I glanced around looking to see if I could see in of the Di Li guards that are normally standing around but couldn't find any I felt the hairs on the back of my neck starting to stand up but I ignored them as I picked up the pace. I turned a corner and followed it until I reached a room that was sealed off by two big doors I grabbed the handles and pushed them so that the doors slid open, the first thing that registered in my mind was the people cowering in the corner as a battle played out in front of them my mind started racing along with my heart as I noticed Mema in the corner with other women she wasn't cowering though she was blocking the others with her body. Second thing I noticed was that Iroh was battling three fire benders at the same time while Rouki was battling other fire nation warriors, I didn't give myself a second to think I just reacted I ran into the room and tackled the first guy I could. We rolled across the ground when we stood up it was quiet everything in the room grew silent as the guy and I glared at each other.

"You disgusting trash…BURN!" screamed the guy he kicked flames out at me I jumped to the right and shot my fist out a wall of flames went scorching towards him. His eyes were wide as they collided with his body and sent him flying into a wall, I didn't hesitate as I spun and bending the water out of the bag at my hip threw it at one of the guys Rouki was fighting and froze it as it hit his head he stumbled do to the weight from the ice and Rouki slammed his foot into the guy's head and he went into the wall and slid down. I ran at the other guy that was shooting flames at Iroh who was protecting Mema and the women I shot a wall of flames at him that he smothered with his own. He ran at me and threw his fist up I blocked it quickly with my left arm and threw my right fist out aiming it at his gut he quickly deflected it. I back flipped away as he kicked his leg out at me aiming it for my gut I landed only to have to dodge out of the way as he shot flames at me. As I dodged I shot water at him which collided with his gut he stumbled back in shock as I ran at him I jumped up when he kicked out flipping over him as I was in the air I spun kicking out with my foot shooting flames at him. The ball of flames collided with his body and sent him flying into his partner where Iroh finished them off with a big wall of flames sending them head first into a wall where they slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Kiki…you're ok" said Iroh I smiled and nodded as Rouki ran over and hugged me tightly I hugged him back.

"You're ok" said Rouki quickly, "I thought we weren't going to see you again" he said in a rush,

"I'm here Rouki I'm ok…and Iroh thank you for protecting my family" his eyes were kind when they locked onto mine.

"I honestly didn't know they were your family when I was protecting them" he said I nodded my head,

"I know but thank you anyways" I pushed Rouki softly so that I could go over to Mema and hugged her softly checking over her like she use to do me when I was younger to make sure I didn't hurt myself.

"I am ok my child" she says smiling at me I sighed in relief and hugged her again then Iroh was there,

"Kiki" it's the only thing he said but I knew everything that was behind the mentioning of my own name.

"Iroh I'm sorry…Zuko was injured he's alive but he was hurt protecting Katara" I said looking at him,

"Tell me everything that happened" he said quickly,

"I was waiting at the fire kingdom I was going to stop Azula I was there in the room with her but when I was getting ready to move then Zuko and Katara appeared. Azula challenged Zuko to Agni Kai and he accepted the challenge, let's just say it was an intense battle Zuko threw the fact that she wasn't using lightning on him in her face."

"Oh…he's so hard headed" said Iroh shaking his head,

"So she charged up and Zuko thought she was going to hit him…she redirected it at Katara and Zuko jumped in front of her and protected her getting hurt in the process…she couldn't fight Azula alone so I took her on" I explained.

"What happened to her?" asked Iroh,

"She's chained to a grate in the courtyard the last time I knew" I said looking at him, he nodded his head

"I must get back to the kingdom and help my nephew he needs guidance" said Iroh as he begun to pace, "Let's see the fastest way back from here will be by ship" I stopped his pacing by touching his shoulder he turned and looked at me.

"Iroh I'll get you back to the kingdom I came here in search of my family and I found them…Mema, Rouki I am glad to see you are same now I can be at ease I wish for you to come with me back to the fire nation…but I understand if you wish to stay here" I said quickly.

Rouki and Mema looked at each other and then back to me, "Where you go we go" said Rouki as my Mema just smiled nodding her head, I smiled as I nodded before we left we helped the remaining white lotus members tie up the unconscious fire nation guards.

"How are we going to get to the fire nation?" asked Rouki, I smiled as I lead the way towards the outside,

"We are going to fly back to the fire nation on an air bison" I said as we walked outside and Appa stood there groaning as he lapped up some water from a nearby fountain. Rouki's eyes grew wide in surprise as he grinned happily,

"Really?" he asked jumping up and down looking like the little kid I left a couple of months ago with my Mema in order to protect them,

"Yes really, come on" I said as I climbed up then helped Mema up as Rouki climbed up after her then Iroh they all sat on the giant saddle as I walked to his head and sat down grabbing the reins. "Appa yip, yip" I said flicking the reins lightly, Appa released a groan as he flicked his tail and pushed off the ground rising into the air.


End file.
